


The Killing of the Secret Dear

by Redhat



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Don't copy to another site, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Out of Character, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: Вы расскажете, капитан. Вы расскажете всем — Адмиралтейству, газетам, людям, — правду о вашем спасении, иначе погибнут невинные души, одна за другой. Зуб за зуб, сэр.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_Vas, “Inamorata”_

****  
  
_1848_  


Тем днем, или ночью, капитану Крозье снова снились ломти мяса.

В прошлый раз то были аккуратные красно-сизые ломти, разложенные на длинных подносах, готовые скользнуть на подставленные блюда из офицерского сервиза. Ровнехонькие порции для стейка и отбивной, куски для жаркого, ребрышки — отборная свинина и говядина, при виде которой у Крозье прямо во сне потекли слюнки. Он дождался, пока лента с едой плавно подъедет к нему, прищурился и выбрал лучший кусок, а потом отошел в сторонку и впился оставшимися зубами в сырое мясо. Замычал от удовольствия, оборачиваясь, отыскивая кого-нибудь, с кем разделить чудесную трапезу. Он был так голоден и так счастлив, что тарелка с голубым узором тряслась в руках, стукаясь краем о пуговицы шинели. Крозье проглотил кое-как прожеванный мясной ком и заплакал в полном одиночестве. За лентой с блюдами и стойкой, полной деревянных подносов, играла музыка — механический органчик елозил одну и ту же мелодию, Крозье не мог определить, какую именно.

Угощение, которое он видел теперь, уже не лежало, а висело на диковинной вертушке. Крюки с глыбами мяса медленно плыли по кругу по часовой стрелке, задом наперед, и Крозье сразу почувствовал дурноту. Некоторые туши были выпотрошены, другие — нет. Его пугали крюки, пробившие толстую обваренную кожу, пугала все та же заевшая мелодия потайного органчика. Там, внутри, что-то лязгало и скрипело. Крозье подошел ближе, морщась от вида развороченного бычьего брюха со шлейфом кишок. Следующая туша, свиная, выглядела ободранной, только целая голова с ушами понуро свисала где-то внизу, почти скребя пятачком по доскам. Он не чувствовал какого-то особенного запаха, от карусели плыл все тот же холодный аромат свежего мяса. Что-то блеснуло: в ребра корове по рукоять засадили тесак, да так и оставили.

«Боже, храни королеву», вот что это было. Органчик играл начало фразы и засекался на «храни». Крозье предпочел счесть это намеком. Сейчас Богу определенно следовало бы обратить свой взор не на Букингемский дворец, а немного севернее.

Запах тлена он не почуял, но увидел, разглядев первые пятна на выплывающих из-за поворота тушах. Потроха из вспоротых животов пучились и колебались, грозясь лопнуть. Крюки (Крозье задрал голову, чуть не потеряв фуражку) проржавели. Тухлятина вот-вот рухнет ему под ноги. В механизме что-то предательски щелкнуло, и музыка оборвалась. Тогда он понял со всем спокойствием бывалого капитана, что это конец, и наступит он, как только остановится карусель. Вот так выглядит последний шанс, не больше, не меньше. Он хотел обратиться мыслями к прежнему сну, к цивилизованному насыщению на английском фарфоре, но растерялся, остолбенел, с испугом и тупым любопытством глядя перед собой. Он смотрел, пока скрипучий диск со столбами не замер, а засыпанная ржавчиной зеленая гниль не съехала с крюков, расползаясь по камням, тая, тлея, пока от всего не осталась только россыпь костей. А потом и они исчезли, и вместо карусели возник знакомый длинный стол с подносами и блюдами.

* * *

Это все ерунда про жребий. Запомните: если предлагают кинуть жребий, значит, дело нечисто. Это как игральные кубики с секретом, ты никогда не выиграешь, если в это ввяжешься. Равные условия — блеф. Все устроено и решено до того, как вы к ним прикоснетесь. Да что там... вы только родились, а все уже подтасовано. Джон говорит, греки называли это роком. Это когда жизнь ставит тебя раком, а ты упираешься рогом.

Я еще увижу Джона до того, как это случится. Я надеюсь.

* * *

— Не сегодня. Погоди немного, Фрэнсис. Хотя бы пару часов.

Крозье стоило немалой вспышки воли и большого труда, чтобы встать из-за стола, подойти и опуститься на колени рядом с ложем. Он взялся вести дневник по утрам, вспоминая вчерашние события, потому что вечером сил хватало только снять сапоги. Джеймс, когда был в настроении, делал это для него, а потом ложился сверху, длинный и невесомый, и подтыкал одеяла с обеих сторон. «Мешок любви», их нора на двоих. В лагере они сменили спальники на подобие кровати. Крозье слыхал когда-то, что перед кончиной человеку хочется вернуться... к человеческому. Только вот он не собирался этого допустить. Стоя на коленях, он преисполнялся веры и не слушал, что там лепетал Джеймс. Камни кусали ему колени.

Джеймс колыхнулся под шкурой.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Не надо. Смотри, — он выгреб из карманов горсти бумажек. — Можешь проверить, если хочешь.

— Ты все равно сделаешь по-своему, — Джеймс помотал головой и закашлялся. — Они и мои люди тоже, Фрэнсис. Я имею право...

Крозье наклонился ниже, запихивая свернутые записки обратно. Он коснулся лбом горячего лба Джеймса, его рук, края их ложа. Бережно спрятал протянутую ладонь обратно под шкуры. Веки Джеймса стали такими прозрачными, что сквозь них были видны глаза.

— Это всего лишь охота.

— Конечно, — прошептал Джеймс. Страшнее всего становилось вот так, когда он переставал спорить. — Фрэнсис...

— Да? — он поднялся, по-стариковски кряхтя. — Я попозже пришлю мистера Бридженса. Поможет тебе умыться.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы помог ты.

Упрямство блеснуло в его взгляде, тень тени прежнего упорства. Крозье не дал себя обмануть. Отсрочки уже привели их к гибели, и даже лицо и тело Джеймса не стоили дальнейших промедлений. Крозье смотрел на него сверху вниз. Свет проникал отовсюду, от него не было спасения.

— Ты хотел бы принять горячую ванну, Джеймс?

— Конечно, — повторил тот, улыбаясь с закрытыми глазами. — Поехать в Бат...

— Подумай об этом, — мягко перебил его Крозье. — Я вернусь и побуду с тобой после ужина. И я пришлю Бридженса.

Он отвернулся, но слишком поздно; Джеймс снова выпростал левую руку и коснулся большим пальцем своих губ. Крови не было, но сколько ее оставалось в стылых жилах Крозье, вся вскипела на мгновение, обдав с головы до ног колючим теплом. Если он вдруг забудет, ради чего борется, зачем затеял все это, он заставит себя вспомнить взгляд Джеймса и его палец на губах, и лихорадочный жар его лба, и тяжесть, которая должна вернуться и заново облечь плотью кости призрака. Тяжесть, которую он почувствует руками, на себе, под собой, и за окном будут петь английские птицы, и огонь в камине будет гореть, греть.

Крозье обернулся, касаясь рукой полотнища входа. Джеймс выглядел так, будто уже умер, но он просто задремал.

Они вернулись по собственным следам, прошли мили полторы назад на северо-запад. Джопсон поддерживал Блэнки, тот опирался на ледоруб, а Джопсон — на свое ружье. Обремененные друг другом, они немного отстали. Генри Пеглар шагал впереди с Крозье, и возле камней над могилой матроса Синклера они остановились подождать остальных. Нет, наверное, они прошли дальше, ведь Синклера похоронили за неделю до большой стоянки. Или то была другая могила? Или всего лишь кучка камней? Блэнки сел на нее, ругаясь сквозь зубы и разминая культю. Джопсон дал ему фляжку. Литтл отлучился отлить и теперь тоже вернулся. Блэнки говорил, пора бы уже скромности отмерзнуть со всей прочей ерундой. Все сняли сумки с боеприпасами, Литтл принялся пересчитывать свои пули.

Солнце светило на них, как око Господне. Одно-единственное циклопическое око.

— Разрешите, капитан, сэр?

— Что такое?

— Вы сказали, нужна приманка, сэр. Какая, если даже эски не...

— Терпение, мистер Пеглар, — он глядел на солнце из-под козырька потрепанной фуражки, пока не заслезились глаза. — Мы все устроим. Вот, выпейте воды.

Отвернувшись, Джопсон смотрел на юг, на линию прибрежного льда. Блэнки вытирал лицо грязным платком. Литтл сгорбился над своей сумкой; он сбился со счета и начал заново.


	2. Chapter 2

** _1851_ **

— Сэр Фрэнсис!

Он вздрогнул, словно возглас этот вырвался из сотни, из тысячи глоток за бесконечным столом, и блеск эполет померк перед взором стоявшего рядом Джеймса — его Джеймса, чье сияние затмило звезды земные и небесные. Он видел золотые нити на мундире, ордена, блики свечей на каждой пуговице, улыбку, руки в белых перчатках, льдинки хрусталя, тепло, которое струилось от Джеймса как ветер. Звон бокалов был подобен звону колоколов всех соборов мира, свет вырос и устремился вверх и в стороны. Он не чуял под собой ног, утратил всякое чувство опоры, когда рука в перчатке обняла его за шею, и губы Джеймса, губы бога в орденах на синем и золотом, прижались к его губам.

— Сэр Фрэнсис!

Он был уверен, что именно этот титул ждет его там, по другую сторону, на конце адского штыря с раскаленным клеймом. Герб выжгут ему на лбу и на ягодицах, чтобы всякий демон впереди или сзади видел, кто идет. Nihil sine... что-нибудь. В Арктике, закручивая язык и мозги вокруг инуитских слов, он забыл все жалкие остатки латыни. Демон слева ударил его кнутом по ногам и погнал вперед по тропе, что восьмеркой вилась над пропастью. Он поднимался и опускался по этой тропе, не зная ей начала и конца, не ведая цели пути, его направления и длины. Он все удивлялся, не умаялись ли огненные твари, приставленные стегать его и других грешников, что сгубили ближнего своего как самого себя.

Nihil sine labore, капитан Крозье. Капитан, капитан Крозье, Фрэнсис...

— Капитан Крозье! Фрэнсис!

Он встал как вкопанный и принялся озираться, с трудом припоминая, в какой части парка находится и с какой стороны пришел. Гравий хрустел под ногами, как кости в чьих-то челюстях. Его тронули за плечо. Он вздрогнул.

— О, лейтенант Ирвинг! Простите — _коммандер_ Ирвинг. Я никак не привыкну.

— Пустяки, сэр!

Он вправду не мог привыкнуть и сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет. Джон Ирвинг, разумеется, не был таким Гаргантюа, как большинство лондонских джентльменов (колыхая брюхами, перевитыми цепочками часов, они бороздили парковые аллеи, будто кабаны в поисках желудей), но уже отличался немыслимой для Крозье полнотой. Оттого ли, что он повидал слишком много хвори, или же оттого, что по сей день его Джеймс состоял из одних костей и мышц, длинных, как у гончей, но круглая, обрамленная бородкой физиономия Ирвинга казалась какой-то похабно призрачной. Плоти в ней было меньше, чем в прежнем тощем лейтенанте, который мог дважды обернуться собственной шинелью. Мыльные пузыри щек едва не лопались над улыбкой. Чего он так выщерился? А, кажется, так выглядит радость.

— Вас не докличешься, сэр! Я шел навстречу, но вы меня не заметили. Тогда я догнал вас.

Крозье выпрямился, перехватил трость. Ладони в перчатках вспотели.

— Вы спешите? Нет? Как же я счастлив видеть вас, сэр!

Казалось, кинь сейчас мячик на лужайку, и Ирвинг бросится ловить его, взмахивая фалдами мундира. Крозье щурился на солнце сквозь резную листву — толстые лапы дубов и грабов вытянулись над газоном. Деревья, кусты, трава собирали лучи, питались ими, извергая в мир сытый яркий зеленый цвет, настолько насыщенный, что заболели глаза. Извиняясь, он исподлобья уставился на Ирвинга.

— Не желаете ли присесть ненадолго, сэр?

— Да, пожалуй.

Он не хотел показывать этому молокососу, как нуждается в трости после жалкой мили налегке, и с благодарностью опустился на скамью. Газон разливался на юг и юго-запад озером, таким сочным, словно все солнце ушло в него и теперь отражалось в небе, преломленное мириадом невидимых зеркал. Черные дубы стояли по бокам, как стражи, как тени отцов сразу нескольких Гамлетов, и Фрэнсисов, и Джонов. Друиды.

— Никак не привыкну к этим... — Крозье дернул рукой, кусочек гравия отскочил от трости и прыгнул в сторону. — К этим оттенкам. Все такое искусственное. Театральное. Это декорации, коммандер, а за ними чертов пак.

Ирвинг приподнял брови, якобы в удивлении, издал пухлый мальчишеский смешок. Крозье тоже усмехнулся. Его собственные брови выгорели, белесые ресницы и небольшие поля цилиндра не защищали от света.

— Чудесный май в этом году, сэр! Давно такого не было!

«Откуда нам знать, дурачок...»

— Стоит мне распахнуть окно в гостиной в доме сестры, и аромат сбивает с ног. Я не знаю, честное слово, и не смею спросить, что она там посадила. Это колдовской сад. А вы не чувствуете...

— Нет, — перебил он, — я перестал ощущать запахи еще на острове, а после возвращения... Так и осталось.

Как по команде улыбка Ирвинга из ликующей стала вежливой. Улыбка в узде, закуси удила. Тащите, парни, тащите, еще, не отставать!

— Как вы нынче, капитан, сэр?

Крозье врал. Запахи обступали и стискивали его, но только не здесь, не в чистом, будто разреженном воздухе парка. Все открытое было для него пустым, однако в ящике своей комнаты, между камином и кроватью, запахи настигали его и пропитывали насквозь, а в постели, на его половине (над запертым, спрятанным под кроватью морским сундуком), и вовсе оглушали, парализовывали, затягивали в кокон-водоворот. Он лежал, вдыхая пары своей памяти — то свежие, то совсем старые, занюханные до тленных дыр, — и ждал, иногда до утра, иногда две, три, десяток утренних пыток подряд, не посягая на другую половину, ведь вторгнуться в нее было бы тем же самым, что открыть бутылку виски. Когда минуты капали слишком медленно (как на Кинг-Уильяме, давним вечным летом сорок восьмого) и душа начинала ныть, он поворачивался на живот и терся членом о простыни своей половины, глядя туда, на чужую, холодную и пустую сейчас, но полную воспоминаний. А когда Джеймс приходил к нему... что ж, окно распахивалось, и дьявол подери его, Фрэнсиса Крозье, если он спросит, что растет в том саду.

— Все хорошо, Джон, — он произнес это на выдохе, улыбаясь любезно, как и полагается воспитанному человеку. — Очень рад, что у вас, я погляжу, тоже все хорошо.

Он видел, как Ирвинг внутренне сжался и свернулся в себя, медленно и деликатно. Похоже, они оба ненароком коснулись какого-то острия, хотя Крозье, встречая людей из экспедиции, лавировал между льдами со всем старанием, на какое был способен. Только с Джеймсом он мог грудью кинуться на эти копья, растерзать шрамы о шипы, открыть раны, в экстазе облиться потом и кровью. Он любил делать это иногда, и Джеймс любил, но думая сейчас о них с Джеймсом, он выдавал себя — вот почему Ирвинг так отпрянул и съежился. Крозье вовсе не хотел, чтобы ему стало неловко. Это выглядело по-скотски.

— Не откажетесь выпить со мной чашку кофе, Джон? Я пристрастился к нему, знаете ли. Здесь совсем недалеко неплохое заведение. Если вы никуда не торопитесь.

— Почту за честь, сэр! — Ирвинг расцвел на миг, но искусственным цветом; так вспыхивает от похвалы директора мальчишка-академик в строю, а секунду спустя его затапливают страх и стыд.

Крозье не замечал города вокруг, поглядывая по сторонам лишь так часто, чтобы не попасть под кэб. Грохот колес хэнсомов был для него сродни грохоту льда, камни улиц вышли из той же первобытной утробы, что и галька Кинг-Уильяма. Стуча подошвами по шершавым буграм мостовой, он с Ирвингом переправились на другой берег грязного пролива, потом пересекли еще один. Голоса женщин отзывались в висках криками чаек, кашель мужчин — кашлем больных из лазаретной палатки. Ирвинг вновь заговорил о своей сестре и о новой церкви в ее приходе, но Крозье лишь удивился, как однообразен для него весь этот шум жизни. Он мог различить два вздоха Джеймса (такие непохожие друг на друга!), угадывал по ним слишком многое, но здесь терялся в безликой гулкой суете, лишенной и смысла, и красоты. Он уже пожалел, что позвал с собой Ирвинга, и стыдился своих мыслей; боялся того, что всюду помнит и думает о Джеймсе, и того, каким беззащитным чувствует себя без него.

Он не повел Ирвинга в турецкую кофейню, которую когда-то выбрал Джеймс, знавший толк в таких вещах (хотя с точки зрения приличий было бы осмотрительно прийти туда с другим мужчиной). Не допуская святотатства, Крозье прошел еще немного вперед: вот чистое респектабельное место без истории, недавно открылось, но с хорошей репутацией. Оказалось, Ирвинг уже бывал здесь. Они сели и посмеялись такому совпадению. Им принесли кофе.

— Вы видели кого-нибудь, Джон? — спросил Крозье.

— После похорон мистера Блэнки?

— Да, после Тома.

— Никого, сэр, — ответил Ирвинг, будто извиняясь.

Крозье скрипнул зубами. Он помнил день похорон, ненавистный истинно-английский день с его сонным дождем и туманом, который окутал саваном деревья, экипажи и людей. Кто-то выныривал из мглы и снова тонул в ней, бесплотный и мимолетный. Члены процессии жались в стадо, черно-синее в центре и блеклое по краям, где его размывало сыростью. Томас Джопсон был простужен, глаза у него слезились. Родственники обступили вдову, укрыв ее от офицеров военно-морского флота. Блэнки так и не оправился после ранения, долго болел и много пил. Простуженный Джопсон плакал за всех. Упокой Господь душу Тома — того, который уже умер. Сидя в кэбе, Джеймс неотрывно смотрел в пелену за окном, а ладонь его правой руки лежала у Крозье на колене, и Крозье проклял себя за то, как желал тогда ее тяжести между бедер, и как быстро забыл, куда именно они едут. Обратно он пошел пешком, один, задыхаясь во влажной шинели, всем весом налегая на трость. На полпути не выдержал и залез в гроб на колесах, тупо глядя вперед поверх блестящей унылой лошади. Он вернулся растерянным, злым и пристыженным, словно смерть в ее спокойном степенном облике глянула ему в лицо, а у него не хватило духу ответить: «Я знал его, Горацио, и лучше, чем Нельсона, твоего тезку».

— Бога ради, Фрэнсис, что с тобой?

Джеймс в расстегнутой измятой рубахе лежал в их логове, свесив руку с кровати. В комнате было жарко, душно, пахло бренди. Четче всего Крозье помнил, как испугался тогда власти Джеймса над ним, как его затопили ужас и презрение. Он не хотел смотреть на Джеймса, и Джеймс сел на постели и протянул ему руку.

— Хм-м, пожалуй, я видел кое-кого, сэр. То есть... странно так говорить, но мне померещилось, что я его видел, — Ирвинг тронул чашечку пальцем, и та задребезжала. — Это был мистер Бридженс.

— Вот как. И где же?

— В том-то и штука. В саду у моей сестры.

Крозье отставил чашку.

— Я принял его за соседского слугу. Но он больше не появлялся, и я решил, что мне почудилось. Он не мог знать, что я буду гостить у сестры, и писем от него мне не приходило...

«Хватит оправдываться, Джон, вы глупо выглядите».

— Мистер Бридженс не пришел на похороны, — заметил Крозье. — Никто ничего не слыхал о нем с тех пор, как...

Ирвинг кивнул несколько раз, вылитый китайский болванчик. Джеймс купил несколько таких кукол в лавке и раздарил своим крестникам. «Я ничего не привез им с войны, Фрэнсис».

Ирвинг пригубил кофе.

— Эдвард Литтл иногда пишет мне, сэр. А вам он пишет? Эдвард говорит, мистер Джопсон... простите, лейтенант Джопсон делает большие успехи в учебе. Пройдет еще год, и он сможет...

Крозье стиснул зубы. Он умел уловить момент жгучей усталости, когда будто москит вонзается в шею и высасывает всю способность терпеть. Хотелось выпить, и он налил себе еще кофе; напиток был вялым, выдохшимся, как Ирвинг — тот все еще хватался за соломинки тонущей беседы. Наконец и он утомился, откинулся на спинку стула. Хорошо, что он не задал вопрос, которого так страшился Крозье. Свет падал Ирвингу на лицо, побледневшее и растерянное.

— Иногда я думаю, сэр, как же все случилось, какое... чудо произошло тогда. Мне стыдно за то, что я недостаточно благодарен Господу за наше спасение, но было бы проще, если бы я знал... Вы понимаете?

Крозье не ответил — он боролся с приступом дурноты. Ирвинг подвинул свою чашку кончиком пальца.

— Отряд доктора Кинга...

— Прошу вас, Джон, — голос скрипел, как колеса телеги, готовой рухнуть под тяжестью груза.

Ирвинг потупился, робко улыбнулся столешнице.

— Сестра считает, я должен написать мемуары. Жаль, я не могу сочинить что-нибудь стоящее. Несколько раз брался за перо, но ничего не выходит.

— У меня тоже, — пробормотал Крозье. — Возможно, оно и к лучшему.

Публикация письменных свидетельств очевидцев, отчего-то ставшая доброй традицией, а то и правилом (черт бы побрал Парри, Росса и прочих начинателей), бесила его хуже адмиралтейских посиделок. Необходимость марать бумагу в назидание потомкам была ему так же чужда, как захламление стен в доме портретами почивших чужаков. Блэнки, бывало, ворчал, что доброй половине писак стоило бы хорошо отсидеться в нужнике, авось пропало бы желание плести разные небылицы. Он всегда так говорил — небылицы, выдумки, ведь печатать правду никто и не помышлял. Достаточно было только представить себе сочинение Ирвинга, пухнущее по швам от славы Всевышнему и королеве, будто это она... _они _ пришли и сняли их со льдов. Леди Джейн Франклин неплохо наварится на своих мемуарах: облитый слезами и патокой, сэр Джон с ее страниц вызывал зуд по телу. София правила гранки, Крозье прочел главу или две по ее просьбе. Редакторы передерутся за эту кость, сказал он, «Атеней» пойдет войной на «Журнал Фрэзера». Нет, тетушку будет печатать мистер Диккенс, объяснила тогда София. «Диккенс отобьется от них всех».

Дневники самого Крозье лежали вместе с дневниками Джеймса в запертом сундуке под кроватью: один на другом, поперемежно, прижавшись плотно, как любовники. Старые истерзанные судовые тетради с шершавой бумагой, что должна была впитывать влагу, на каждой странице — эмблема Британии, водяной знак в овале. Иногда они доставали и зачитывали записи друг друга, выбирая из прошлого сегодняшний день и еще несколько рядом. В последнем дневнике Джеймса была оборванная пустота на целый лист, перерыв в два с половиной месяца, до самого корабля от Гудзонова залива. Эхо незримых мыслей, вот что звенело в той пустоте. Крозье вглядывался в нее, царапал ногтем шероховатые впадинки и бугры, узор, подобный зыби на песчаной равнине. Тонкие черные линии, выведенные пером на следующей странице, были посланием с того света. Смерть увела их обоих за край, ненадолго, а затем вернула.

О том, чтобы опубликовать даже десятую часть этих воспоминаний, даже их бледную цивилизованную тень, не могло быть и речи.

— Ты мрачен сегодня, Фрэнсис.

Крозье аккуратно расправил жилет, а шейный платок скомкал и бросил на пол. Тишину дома, по вечерам лишенного слуг, нарушал лишь бой часов, что отмеряли четверти его жизни. Впрочем, сейчас он почти ничего не слышал. Комната будто погрузилась под воду, под лед, эдакая каюта ниже ватерлинии. Ирвинг отчалил прочь за много миль отсюда, уже забытый в неумолимом повороте солнца. Куда спешить, разве им есть чего ждать от грядущего? Крозье помешал угли в камине.

— Фрэнсис?

— Все в порядке, Джеймс. Просто устал немного. Расскажешь мне что-нибудь?

Он поднял голову. Джеймс по привычке вытянулся на постели, выхватив одну из подушек и устроив ее в ногах кровати. Лежа на животе, задрав пятки к потолку, он обнимал эту подушку странным мальчишеским жестом, таким трогательным и беззащитным, и смотрел на огонь. Крозье нравилось наблюдать за ним, и он не торопился раздеться и лечь, хотел полюбоваться подольше. Джеймс прищурился, пожал плечами.

— Ничего нового. Железная дорога. Встретился кое с кем, недурно пообедал. Брат хочет, чтобы я приехал посмотреть его последние приобретения. Старые итальянцы. Не понимаю, зачем тратить столько денег на картины?

«С кем ты обедал?» — чуть не спросил Крозье, и чтобы не спросить, снова наклонился и поворошил жар кочергой. Они жгли слишком много угля, но он был готов, если понадобится, продать последнюю рубаху, лишь бы Джеймсу было тепло. «Тепло» в понимании Джеймса означало валяться нагишом, обливаясь потом. Крозье обернулся, как всегда не до конца веря, что все это наяву. Хотелось, чтобы Джеймс продолжал говорить — о чем угодно; голос делал его реальным, напоминал о здоровье, о безопасности, что позволяет вновь болтать о пустяках. Лишь напитанный, опьяненный этим голосом Крозье наконец нарушал пытку ожидания и разрешал себе прикоснуться к божеству, которое снизошло к нему, само того не понимая. Спасло и погубило, неразрывно...

— С кем ты обедал?

Джеймс уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя, прикрыл глаза. Казалось, он ушел куда-то на долю секунды, но вернулся прежде, чем Крозье успел испугаться.

— Так, встретил знакомых по Сирийской кампании.

Он лгал. Крозье расстегнул манжеты рубахи, дернул торчавшую из пуговицы нитку.

— Джона Барроу и его сестрицу? — Подушка прилетела ему в голову. — Господи Иисусе!

— Барроу не служил у берегов Сирии, — отчеканил Джеймс, — а что до малютки Мэри Джейн...

— Прости, — мягко перебил его Крозье, — прости меня. Я лишь не хочу, чтобы Барроу снова заманивал тебя на корабль. Даже в Средиземное море.

— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я заведовал паровозами на Восточной линии? — Джеймс лег на спину поперек кровати, раскинул руки.

«Только бы ты был рядом», — сказал бы на это Крозье, но он еще не настолько выжил из ума. Его волновали, нервировали нежности, спрятавшиеся в уголках рассудка, точно эльфы среди вересковых скал. Не нужно было так привязываться к человеку, не к такому, как Джеймс. Привязанность куда слабее этой уже чуть не погубила его: София, милая Софи, постаревшая, строгая, добровольно лишившая себя надежды. Джон Барроу еще мог похлопотать о своей сестре, но София осталась одна, на скамейке у трона леди Джейн, и взирала на мир с этого горестного Олимпа.

— Фрэнсис...

Очнувшись, он поднял взгляд. Джеймс ласкал себя, свесив голову с края постели, раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги. Крозье опустился на коврик у кровати, поцеловал подставленный приоткрытый рот; все наоборот, сверху вниз, как в сказочном зеркале. Обтянутые влажной кожей ребра вздымались и опадали, сердце стучало под шрамами. Свинцовая тяжесть собралась у Крозье под лопатками и стекла вниз, приковывая к месту этого языческого служения. Теплый, пахнущий солью Джеймс был жив, и глаза его горели как угольки. В такие минуты сам Крозье чувствовал, что живет вдвое сильней, испивая награду за каждый миг муки на Кинг-Уильяме.

— Фрэнсис!..

Расстегнув штаны, выпутавшись из мешка ткани, Крозье забрался на кровать — хрустя суставами, безо всякого изящества, но ведь его позвали, и он не осмелился медлить. Улегся рядом, запустив руку в исподнее, чувствуя членом каждую мозоль. Чертыхнулся и сплюнул в ладонь. Румянец заливал Джеймсу грудь, а его тело с темным прочерком от пупка к паху казалось светло-золотым. Левой рукой он обнял Крозье за плечи.

— Я тосковал по тебе, — хрипло шепнул Крозье, давясь стыдом и непрошеными слезами. — И сейчас тоскую.

Тогда бог рассмеялся и увлек его на себя.

* * *

Барроу хочет отправить меня на войну, Фрэнсис. Сколько себя помню, Барроу всегда отправляли меня на войну. Провожали каким-нибудь духоподъемным напутствием. Я думал плыть в Антарктику с тобой и Россом, но Барроу пожелали, чтобы я стрелял из пушек по Бейруту. Когда-то, на обратном пути в Англию, я ждал там корабль. Диковатое чувство — все равно что швырять камнями в окна дома, где тебя, в общем-то, недурно приняли.

Потом Китай. Я рассказывал тебе сегодня историю про снайпера? (Здесь ты вздыхаешь, и я вздыхаю, и мы смеемся надо мной.)

Чего не сделаешь ради продвижения по службе? Я ведь из тех, кто на многое пойдет, лишь бы его заметили. Ты единственный, Фрэнсис, для кого это неважно.

Адмиралтейство, Англия, да весь чертов мир, кроме тебя, — сплошные Барроу.

* * *

— Мне показалось, я видел кого-то, когда шел сюда.

Крозье любил Джеймса и таким: ленивым, уязвимым, вздрагивающим от прикосновений, когда не оставалось в нем и следа горделивости. Крозье радовался, что является причиной этому, что ему одному (он заставлял себя так верить) выпала честь лицезреть сладостное падение Джеймса, снова и снова, до самого дна бессвязных звуков и горячих судорог плоти. Теперь закутанный в одеяло Джеймс остывал в его объятиях, тускнея, становясь земным, и говорить хотел о земных вещах. Крозье не помнил ни единого раза, чтобы они уснули, не поговорив.

— Он не следовал за моим кэбом, это точно. Я был осторожен. Он возник, будто из ниоткуда, когда я вышел.

— Человек из Адмиралтейства? Или журналист? — Проклятые шакалы еще не оставили надежды сделать кого-нибудь из них героем своей газетенки.

— Издалека было не разобрать, но... Кажется, это был Бридженс. Помнишь его?

Крозье пробормотал что-то и удобнее устроил руку у Джеймса под головой. Тот не унимался:

— Помнишь его, Фрэнсис?

— Как он выглядит теперь? — рассеянно поинтересовался Крозье.

— Совершенно седой: волосы, брови, усы. Он похож на альбиноса, как будто искупался в известке. Бледный, вылитый призрак. Лицо парило в сумерках, точно маска в театре. Мне стало не по себе.

Китайский болванчик дремал на синем бархате ночи.

— Бридженс не пришел на похороны Тома, — сказал Крозье, уже забыв, что днем говорил то же самое Ирвингу. Он не рассказал Джеймсу о встрече в парке. Не хотелось тратить жемчуг их времени на ерунду.

— Да, тебя это очень огорчило, — Джеймс приподнялся на локте, заглянул ему в лицо. — Я тогда удивился, только и всего. Думал, они ведь неплохо ладили, хотя и не были друзьями, как мы с тобой.

— Ах, значит, мы друзья? — Болванчик ухмылялся щелочками глаз и ярко накрашенным ртом. — Так это нынче называется?

Их маленький домик, пристанище и для одиночества Крозье, и для его радости, являлось единственным местом, где он воистину чувствовал себя спокойно. «Покойно, — отзывалось в мозгу эхом-шорохом, — ты упокоишься здесь, Фрэнсис». Он счастлив был думать о том, как однажды не проснется в этой самой кровати, как его найдут совершенно свободным, умершим во сне. Ему вспомнились слова Ирвинга о том, как соседский садовник торчал у того перед окнами. Крозье посмотрел поверх макушки Джеймса на задернутые шторы. Ни звука не проникало сюда извне, ни лучика света.

— На следующий уикенд поеду в Дил, — сонно пробормотал Джеймс. — Может, там для меня найдется место. Береговая служба, ловить этих... контрабандистов.

— А как же железная дорога?

— Пф-ф-ф, глупости...

Какой бедняга станет отвлекаться на работу в воскресный летний день? Крозье лежал в постели, слушая размеренное дыхание Джеймса, уставившись на зашторенное окно, убеждая себя в том, что никто не караулит там, снаружи, ожидая подходящего момента, подстерегая их, как собака — дичь. Если бы не Джеймс, он, верно, поднялся бы и проверил, глянул бы одним глазком в щель между плотными полотнищами. Столкнуться лицом к лицу с призраком, только стекло — преграда, и вот оно звенит и плачет, словно ледяной барабан. Но он не хотел будить Джеймса, не сейчас и не так. Возможно, позже, уже за полночь, когда от углей в камине останется лишь горстка тлеющих зерен, он просунет ладонь Джеймсу между ног, разбудит его и отымеет в почти кромешной темноте, где вся божественность Джеймса растворялась невнятным стонущим пятном на белизне подушек. Под утро они снова будут нежны друг с другом, если хватит сил, а потом распрощаются до новой встречи. Такой уклад уготовили им люди, ненавистные судьи неведомых, неподвластных им вещей.

Что-то шуршало под окном. Птица взлетела, часы в гостиной пробили новую четверть. Крозье закрыл глаза.

Нет, это невыносимо.

Он вылез из-под одеял (Джеймс, ворча, сгреб свободный край к себе), накинул халат (подарок Джеймса, «именно такие продают в Багдаде, клянусь тебе!») и, скрипя половицами и ступенями, спустился на кухню. Он ненавидел ночи, когда не мог уснуть и не находил от бессонницы средства. Чертов Ирвинг с его россказнями! Впотьмах Крозье чуть не наступил на хвост кухаркиному коту Филину. Он плеснул в кружку воды из давно остывшего чайника, выпил жадно, как будто это был виски, чувствуя, как уходит изо рта соль поцелуев, которыми от покрывал тело Джеймса, самых греховных поцелуев, что бы вы на это сказали, лейтенант И? Я за один вечер нализал на добрую сотню плетей!

Филин мяукнул под дверью. Крозье сидел за столом с кружкой, отдавшись водовороту демонов, рою свежих воспоминаний-царапин. Слезы Джопсона на похоронах, слишком обильные для обычного горя, угрюмое молчание Литтла, черное воронье вокруг вдовы, ладонь Джеймса, колокола и дождь, слова-слова-слова, улыбка Джеймса, озарявшая его лицо, когда приходили письма, какие-то особенные письма с длинными хвостами росчерков, Крозье не знал, от кого они. Тревожное молчание Адмиралтейства, грозное и угрюмое, будто месть за все их разбирательства, за победу Крозье, которая чуть не стоила ему остатков и без того шаткого здоровья. Он усмехнулся, вспоминая вытянувшиеся рожи важных шишек в орденах, этого сопляка Барроу, Росса-старшего и других.

«Вы встретили представителей коренного населения — инуитов, так, сэр?»

«Да, верно», — отвечает Крозье.

«И эти инуиты помогли вам выйти на, цитирую, "оленью тропу"?»

«Да».

«Извольте пояснить, сэр, что это была за тропа».

Он пошевелил губами, беззвучно повторяя вызубренную, так и засевшую в памяти речь. Рассеянно опрокинул в глотку воздух из пустой кружки. «Когда это случилось, капитан Крозье? Встреча с инуитами и выход на большое стадо оленей-карибу».

Двадцать седьмое мая и третье июня: помни день субботний, чтобы святить его. Провал, тишина в дневнике Джеймса и страницы, полные благодарных молитв, в тетрадях Крозье. Что-то шелестело у черного входа, и он встал, отыскал на ощупь кочергу и вышел в узкий коридор у кладовки.

Квадратный листок на полу он поначалу принял за письмо, просунутое под дверь, но то был список покупок, составленный и, похоже, оброненный кухаркой.

Джеймс наверху спал как убитый.


	3. Chapter 3

Заседания Полярного комитета, куда Джеймс Росс силой затащил Крозье, по чудовищной бесконечности уступали только полярному дню. Прежде, сидя каждую среду за огромным, заваленным картами столом, Крозье из-под прикрытых век наблюдал за Джеймсом, пока тот пудрил мозги своему дружку Джону Барроу, и как-то умудрялся пережить долгие часы за пустопорожними разговорами. Но после того, как Джеймс подал в отставку, спасаясь от новых пуль и славы («Трус!» — едва не шипел сопляк Барроу), находиться в Адмиралтействе стало невыносимо. Крозье спал с открытыми глазами, проницая взором сидевшие напротив фигуры. Его не спрашивали, о чем он думает. «У тебя взгляд писателя, Фрэнсис», — пояснил Джеймс Росс, изрядно погрузневший с тех пор, как они вместе бороздили льды Антарктики. Крозье не отнекивался; он даже придумал начало для своих воображаемых мемуаров, на тот случай, если будет не отвертеться от расспросов. «Стояла полярная ночь, и зеленый мост перекинулся через небосклон, соединяя север с югом». Разумеется, он не сам такое сочинил, это все Джеймс, бессменный предмет преклонения для писак из «Атенея». «Господь на Подвиг направлял и Дух его благославлял на Покоренье Океана», все в таком пафосном роде, дикость.

Крозье нигде настолько не хотелось выпить, как на этих собраниях, и нигде он так сильно не сдерживал себя. Тень сэра Джона витала здесь, словно принесенная с брошенного «Эребуса» в хрустальной колбе и выпущенная парить среди марин и моделей судов. «Ты умер, — хотел крикнуть Крозье, — а мы выжили, прости же нас за это, наконец! Что поделать, раз ты не протянул еще год! Кто в этом виноват? Будет полезнее, если ты оттуда, из рая, или что там наверху, вложишь хоть немного ума в эти старые черепа, покуда они снова не снарядили в пак чьи-нибудь задницы!» Тщетно было надеяться, что Адмиралтейство оставит Северо-Западный проход в покое. Слава Богу, Джеймс больше к этому не причастен. Его портрет висел в вестибюле напротив портрета сэра Джона: ужасное соседство, как если бы не Джеймс вернулся с того света, но кто-то другой, а «настоящий» сгинувший во льдах Джеймс, увековеченный на холсте, так и будет надменно взирать на публику из позолоченной рамы. Джеймс всегда усмехался, проходя мимо и глядя на себя, а Крозье опускал глаза. Уильям, так называемый брат Джеймса, собирал картины и поговаривал о том, чтобы выкупить портрет. Ха, легче заказать новый, чем пытаться отобрать что-нибудь у Барроу и его компании...

Вот и теперь, сторонясь помпезной лживости («Сегодня, господа, мы существенно продвинулись на пути к нашей цели», и рассеянно кивающий Росс, и подхалимы вокруг Барроу), утомленный негодующий Крозье при первой возможности покинул Адмиралтейство с его ноздреватым рустом первого этажа и тяжелыми дугами арок. Пара джентльменов стояла и беседовала, испуская из трубок клубы адского дыма, поодаль кто-то курил сигару, методично стряхивая пепел на гравий. Крозье был рад, что никто не потревожил его одиночества; теперь, с тайным присутствием рядом Джеймса, с неустанными мыслями о Джеймсе, ценность уединения стала еще выше. Возможно, он и на портрет не смотрел потому, чтобы не вспоминать слишком ярко, не ощущать дрожи по телу среди враждебных стен и людей. Он достал часы, прищурился и сверил то, что увидел, с циферблатом на башне. Повернувшись, направил стопы под правую арку.

Первым, что он почувствовал, увидев Джона Бридженса, было облегчение, словно камни над головой исчезли. Затем жалость, а после уже страх и, наконец, решимость выстоять. Крозье не дал кислоте вины вновь просочиться в швы между плитами своей базы, разъесть трещины фундамента. Слишком часто он прежде нырял с головой в это кипящее море, в котел со смолой.

— Господи, Джон! Вот так сюрприз!

Боже, как же он был рад, почти счастлив, и, кажется, улыбнулся, оскалив некогда щербатый, а теперь полный фарфора рот. Трость отбрасывала тень, как стрела. Он выпрямился и легче, чем в последние месяцы, зашагал навстречу Бридженсу.

Тот совсем не походил на чудовище или призрака, который в сумерках поджидал Джеймса на улице. Крозье не увидел ничего, кроме очень худого мужчины; на его лицо и плечи падали серовато-седые волосы, клочковатая борода утыкалась в несвежий шейный платок. Сгорбленный, побитый, как больная носатая птица, он жался к стене, обхватив себя поперек груди в потертом сюртуке с разными пуговицами. Бридженс выглядел так, будто плакал, не переставая, пока слезы не высохли, оставив только вросшую в кожу гримасу горя; он выглядел хуже, чем в последнюю их встречу полгода назад, хотя тогда стояла зима и бурый снег хлюпал под ногами.

— Капитан...

Крозье обнял его, отчетливо помня, как обнимал никогда прежде не виденных доктора Кинга и доктора Рэя во главе сухопутной спасательной экспедиции. Такие же грязные и изможденные, слишком уставшие, чтобы поверить в их удачу. Погонщик собак — индеец, закутанный в меха, — смотрел на них, как смотрит скала на возню муравьев у своего подножия. Похоже, он один все понял, но не проронил ни слова.

— Джон... Сколько же времени прошло?

— Три года, один месяц, одна неделя, Фрэнсис, и еще три дня.

Летосчисление от Рэя и Кинга. Они все подсчитывали свою жизнь так, радуясь новому детству, счастью делать то, что дозволено лишь человеку, ускользнувшему от смерти. Крозье отстранился, продолжая улыбаться. Бридженс смотрел ему в рот.

— У вас зубы разного цвета.

— Что? Ах да!

Он чуть было не сказал, что обязан этим практике дантистов Гудсир, добрым братьям их доброго съеденного соратника. Литтл с полудюжиной людей ходили в лагерь бунтовщиков. Доктора Гудсира и лейтенанта Ходжсона похоронили отдельно, прочих (то, что от них осталось) — в общей могиле. Хикки был еще жив. «Что вы сделали с ним, Эдвард?» и молчание в ответ. Крозье сделал бы то же самое, но он не пошел в лагерь. Джеймс... он тогда молился рядом с ложем Джеймса, перемежая Божье слово бранью и проклятиями.

— Как вы, Джон? Вы живете здесь, в Лондоне? Вы обедали? Не хотите ли присоединиться ко мне, я как раз собирался переку...

— У меня нет денег. Кончились, — кротко ответил Бридженс (старый спаниель, вот на кого он всегда был похож). Он вздохнул, крепче обхватывая себя руками. — Хотя, если честно, я голоден. Кажется, я всегда голоден.

Они отправились в знакомое Крозье заведение: капитан в парадном мундире и без пяти минут бродяга, от которого слабо веяло то ли старостью, то ли хворью. Крозье сделал несколько замечаний о погоде и кухне, которая их ожидает. Кухня там была недурна. Он переспросил, где живет Бридженс, и не получил внятного ответа. Бридженс из вежливости спросил, как поживают другие офицеры экспедиции. Крозье отделался парой общих фраз.

— Я вас, верно, должен величать сэром Фрэнсисом?

Прозвучало это немного диковинно, но без издевки. Возможно, причиной тому было слово «величать». Крозье помотал головой.

— Нет, об этом нет и речи, все решено уже окончательно. Я и сам не считаю, что так было бы правильно. Я не герой.

— Но вы вернули людей домой. Я думал, этого достаточно для титула. Не сомневался, что Адмиралтейство и народ тоже так думают.

Крозье промычал что-то по поводу неведомых мыслей народа. Взгляд его упал на сильно поношенную обувь Бридженса. Края брюк над башмаками потерлись, ерошась отдельными нитками.

— Скажите, Джон, вы видитесь с кем-нибудь еще?

— Нет, не думаю, что это нужно. Мне было бы неловко с другими. Я больше никого не искал.

— Забавно. На днях я беседовал с лейтенантом... то есть уже коммандером Ирвингом, и он утверждал, что видел вас в Брайтоне, но вы быстро исчезли.

Бридженс затряс отросшими патлами.

— Это какая-то ошибка, сэр. Я только сегодня приехал из Ливерпуля. Утренним поездом, сэр. Так что нет ничего забавного. Коммандер с кем-то меня перепутал. И я не могу исчезнуть, я человек из плоти и крови.

Крозье немного растерялся такому повороту. По счастью, поблизости оказался свободный кэб. Он предложил проехать остаток пути, чтобы было быстрее и удобнее, и Бридженс согласился. Вдобавок стал накрапывать дождь. Крозье отметил, как быстро день превращается в вечер, стоит только начаться дождю.

— Жаль, вы не предупредили меня о своем визите, Джон. Я бы зашел в банк.

— Нет нужды, сэр, — Бридженс поджал ноги в стоптанных башмаках. — Перебиваюсь кое-как. Тех денег, что вы дали в прошлый раз, мне хватило надолго, сэр, и еще немножко осталось. Я бережлив, это христианская добродетель.

— Вот, возьмите хотя бы... Это все, что у меня есть с собой.

Бормоча благодарности, Бридженс взял деньги. Руки у него были грязные, словно он недавно рылся в сырой земле, и Крозье отвернулся к окну. Лошадь цокала по мостовой, колеса катились, и он ждал того же, чего и обычно последние три года: чтобы эта встреча завершилась поскорее и принесла хотя бы несколько дней покоя до следующей волны ожидания, до грозовых туч тревоги далеко над горизонтом.

Они пообедали: Крозье поглощал пищу, толком не замечая, что именно он ест; Бридженс трапезничал медленно, препарируя блюдо ножом и вилкой, будто хирург в анатомическом театре перед толпой зрителей. Он вытащил и положил рядом с тарелкой завернутую в тряпицу замусоленную тетрадь, и официант неодобрительно косился на нее всякий раз, когда проходил мимо. Крозье знал, что мир Бридженса вот уже три года вращается вокруг этой тетради ровно так же, как его собственная вселенная — вокруг всякой точки, где теперь находился Джеймс. Сверток и манил, и отталкивал его; тайна души Джона Бридженса всегда была слишком близко, рядом с ними, между ними, и Крозье чувствовал себя непрошеным исповедником. Он все боялся, что Джон раскроет свою тайну и заставит его читать написанное, как Библию. Это было смешно. Тетрадь (дневник, никаких сомнений) была полна зашифрованных строк и непонятных рисунков. От вида некоторых Крозье испытывал какую-то сердечную тошноту.

— Как вам живется в Ливерпуле? — спросил он, когда с обедом было покончено, и они брели по Сент-Джеймсскому парку. — Простите мою откровенность, но вы неважно выглядите, Джон. Я могу чем-то помочь?

Бридженс пожевал губами, одной рукой прижимая к груди тетрадь, а другую запустив глубоко в карман, где бренчали пожертвованные ему гроши. Год назад Крозье показал ему место на Ватерлоо-плейс, где Парламент решил поставить памятник сэру Джону Франклину. Леди Джейн начала подбирать эскизы, как только оправилась от удара утраты. Бридженс сказал тогда, что монумент следовало бы возвести во славу Кинга и Рэя, дополнив его двумя фигурами спасенных моряков. «Каждый бы указывал на свою сторону света, капитан, сэр. Это мог бы быть фонтан, как в Риме. Вы же видели его — Четыре реки?» Четыре потока Аида, Фрэнсис: вопли, клятвы, пламя и забвение. Такова доля, уготованная нам всем.

Бридженс не ответил. Они дошли до озера, шагая с севера мимо куп деревьев и подстриженных кустов.

— Как поживает капитан Фитцджеймс, сэр?

Крозье не вздрогнул; он ждал этого вопроса, звучавшего на пике каждой встречи. Вопрос этот означал перелом, спуск, близость конца пути. Он улыбнулся.

— Кажется, все хорошо. Он много пишет мне о занятиях своего брата. Того и гляди, тоже начнет собирать картины или китайские редкости.

Бридженс кивнул несколько раз, будто бы с одобрением. Лицо у него посветлело, или это солнце прорвало дыру в облаках, чтобы взглянуть на них обоих?

— Я хотел бы увидеться с ним. Я тут решил... Вы же хотели знать, сэр, виделся ли я с кем-то еще. И я сейчас подумал, что это неправильно, вот так избегать капитана Фитцджеймса. Я долго служил ему на «Эребусе». Вы ведь когда-то приглашали меня отужинать с вами обоими, сэр.

— Верно, — Крозье не стал упоминать, что речь об ужине шла год назад. Сейчас это было неважно. Облегчение, что затопило его, щипало ноздри, как морская вода. Он прогонит призрака, он поможет человеку. Джеймс убедится, что страхи его напрасны. Боже, как же хорошо, благодарю тебя...

— Я пробуду в Лондоне до конца недели. Если вы согласны...

Тут Крозье перебил его, возможно, слишком поспешно, испугавшись, что Бридженс передумает. Разумеется, он сегодня же напишет капитану Фитцджеймсу, он все устроит, капитан будет очень рад, он ведь тоже спрашивал о Бридженсе, как и о других их товарищах, и...

— Вот что, я еще напишу Эдварду, то есть коммандеру Литтлу, и лейтенанту Джопсону, если хотите. Если _вы_ этого хотите, Джон. Без сомнения, мы чудесно проведем время!

Фрэнсис Крозье и «чудесно проведем время» звучали вместе как гнилая дудка и хрустальный колокольчик, но сейчас ему это было безразлично. Солнце смотрело на парк Святого Джеймса, играло на воде. Они живы, живы, черт подери! Объятый почти детской невинной радостью, Крозье кивком указал на тетрадь, которую Бридженс по прежнему прижимал то к груди, то к правому боку. Ободранный уголок выглядывал у него из-под мышки, вызывая уже не страх, но любопытство.

— Как вы продвинулись? Удалось еще что-нибудь... перевести?

Бридженс медленно, словно в трансе, качнул головой, отчего грязные волосы упали ему на лицо. Крозье подбодрил его улыбкой. Когда-нибудь, если судьбе будет угодно, он сможет расшифровать выцветшие письмена, которые то сворачивались спиралями, то огибали хороводом странные рисунки и символы, то тянулись вдоль полей зеркальной вязью больного разума. Насколько, должно быть, утомительно корпеть над всем этим, стараясь отыскать хоть крупицу смысла! До чего хороши бледные, набросанные дрожащей рукой эскизы Джеймса на страницах его дневника (айсберги, шатры аборигенов, а вот Рэй рядом с санями, и черно-белые собаки, и проводник-индеец), и до чего же жалки жалобные росчерки пера в тетрадке за пазухой у Бридженса! Вспоминая эти изображения, Крозье испытывал смесь брезгливости, и стыда, и презрения к себе за все вместе. Спокойствие Бридженса значило для него слишком много, хотя до самого старого вестового ему толком не было дела. Возможно, просто хотелось, чтобы все его люди были спокойны — ради возвращения сил души и тела, ради благословенного отдыха, которого можно достичь либо разгадав все загадки, либо забыв о них. Только вот касаемо Джеймса ему, Фрэнсису, не удалось ни то, ни другое. Тайны множились, сливаясь в единую тьму бездны, и мостик через нее становился все тоньше.

Утки летели к своему домику на острове, разрезая криками воздух.

* * *

Литтл и Джопсон были похожи на две синие шахматные фигуры: широкоплечая ладья волокла на буксире пешку, а та упиралась, блестя гладкой напомаженной головой. Крозье поморщился. Лейтенанту полагается носить фуражку даже в жаркую погоду, неужто Джопсон забыл?

— Капитан Крозье!

— Капитан, сэр!

— Эдвард, Томас!

«Ба, милые друзья, что привело вас к нам... Ах да, за вами посылал я».

Крозье пожал теплую волосатую руку Литтла и потную, слегка дрожащую ладонь Джопсона. Счастье, что прикосновения их обоих ничем не напоминали Джеймса с его узкими кистями и длинными пальцами. Даже температура кожи была другой, а манжеты сорочки иначе обхватывали запястья. Крозье указал, где повесить шинели, ткнул пальцем в пару картин (Джеймс утверждал, что стащил полотна из кладовки у брата, но для посторонних предполагалась менее скандальная версия) и предложил выпить. Да, он держит графины для гостей, что в этом такого? Да будем вам известно, что сила искушения существенно преувеличена. Джопсон попросил воды и поглядывал на него поверх стакана, пока Крозье объяснял, что нанял племянника кухарки подавать на стол этим вечером. Так-то он почти всегда обходится один, но ради капитана Фитцджеймса... Тут Крозье, разведя руками, отвесил театральный поклон. Литтл ухмыльнулся (цинга его не взяла, зубы сверкнули с вызовом зависти), Джопсон свел губы в нитку и проглотил воду, которую грел во рту.

— Мы ждем только Фитцджеймса? — осведомился Литтл полчаса спустя; погода за прошедший месяц уже была перемолота в слова, а кухаркин племянник сунул нос в дверь.

— Простите мои манеры, Эдвард, — промолвил Крозье, взглядом изгоняя парня в прихожую. — Похоже, сегодня дорогой Джеймс не почтит нас визитом. Прошу вас переместиться, м-м-м, в столовую, если можно так назвать...

— Я видел его в книжной лавке вчера, — пробормотал Джопсон, не выпуская пустой стакан из-под воды. Литтл протянул руку и накрыл костяшки его пальцев.

— Томас, не надо.

— Но я видел...

— Том, хватит. Поставь стакан, пожалуйста. Идем за стол, — Литтл только что не силой повел его из комнаты. — У вас тут хорошо, Фрэнсис. Никто не мешается под ногами. Очень... уютно.

Им стоило немалого труда убедить Джопсона не помогать с сервировкой и не убирать посуду после ужина. Уже не вестовой, но толком и не лейтенант (он до сих пор даже не попытался сдать экзамен, чем очень злил Литтла и огорчал Крозье), Джопсон не находил себе места, грыз ногти и часто зыркал то на окна, то на дверь. Литтл молча, одним взглядом просил за него прощения. Он так и не избавился от бороды, хотя густая растительность на лице придавала ему неизменно суровый вид и добавляла с десяток призрачных лет. Крозье чудилось, Литтл стал ему ровесником. Он предложил обоим господам бренди, а сам пил кофе. Литтл спросил, можно ли курить, и отошел к окну. Джопсон вцепился в обивку кресла; Крозье, звеня чашкой о блюдце, сел напротив.

— Как ты, Томас?

— Ничего страшного, с-сэр, — Джопсон дернулся, посмотрел на него снизу и слева, искоса. — То есть я хотел сказать, я в порядке. Добрые люди помогают. Вчера я был в книжной лавке, там выставили мемуары Росса о второй попытке найти проход, немного потрепанные, но по хорошей цене, и я хотел было уже купить их, сэр, когда увидел...

Он запнулся, умолк, глотнул бренди. Крозье горестно опустил голову. То, как в Джопсона рикошетила каждая беда, настигавшая их на Кинг-Уильяме, множило несправедливость их мук. Кто угодно должен был страдать — и страдал, мать вашу! — но за что было губить эту нежную кожу, и белые зубы, и зеленые глаза? Ничьего сострадания не хватит теперь, чтобы залатать зияющие раны. Литтл рядом с Джопсоном выглядел скалой, утесом, и это после всех слез и бормотания, когда Крозье воистину опасался за его рассудок! Как Литтл вывернул карманы перед эскимосами Рэя, выгреб из них пригоршни цепочек от часов, и брелоки, и блестящие пуговицы... рыдая, сложил мишуру в кучу возле саней, под лай собак, словно своей ничтожной и пустой жертвой надеялся купить еще несколько вздохов на этой земле. Путь через Атлантику измерялся для Литтла пузырьками лауданума, ведь по ночам он покидал каюту и бродил по кораблю, пугая вахтенных своим воем и воплями о том, что нас затерло льдами, разве вы не понимаете, мы вмерзли в чертов пак, мы не движемся, мы четвертый год никуда не движемся! Джопсон кутал его в шинель и выводил на палубу смотреть на воду — это поначалу. Потом Крозье распорядился насчет настойки, хотя доктор Кинг считал, что лауданум может навредить. «Пускай лучше навредит, — возразил Крозье, — чем парень бросится за борт».

Дурная судьба и здесь подкралась к ним, цапнула за воротник. К концу плавания Джопсон в полной мере страдал тем, что мучило Литтла в море Баффина. На берег он сошел помешанным, под конвоем из выживших братьев-офицеров, и Литтл сразу увез его куда-то, вдаль от обезумевшей ливерпульской толпы. Там, в неведомом укрытии, Джопсон немного успокоился, то есть им всем тогда хотелось так верить. Но на похоронах Блэнки он вновь сломался, всхлипывал и цеплялся за Литтла, точно это его, а не старого Томаса, собирались заколотить в ящик и похоронить. Со стороны они выглядели непристойно — или необычно, что для многих суть едино. Однако то, как Литтл обнимал Джопсона, было вовсе не тем, как Джеймс обнимал его, Фрэнсиса (_его_ Фрэнсиса), но Фрэнсис не посмел бы объяснять кому-либо, в чем разница. Теперь он смотрел на бывшего вестового и думал, не ошибся ли. Джопсон тянулся к Литтлу всем телом, ждал, пока тот докурит, чтобы снова оказаться рядом. Литтл замешкался, и тогда сквозь стиснутые челюсти Джопсона донеслось какое-то тонкое нытье, собачий скулеж или того хуже. Литтл ткнул окурком в пепельницу и пересек комнату.

— Простите, сэр, — он наклонился через спинку кресла, гладя Джопсона по напомаженной голове.

— Вы уже давно можете звать меня по имени, Эдвард, — устало ответил Крозье. Внезапно он показался себе старцем, который собрал совет из таких же дряхлых «мудрецов», но так и не отважился вынести на повестку дня ни одного вопроса.

— Хорошо, Фрэнсис. Вы скажете, зачем пригласили нас? И где капитан Фитцджеймс? Позвольте быть откровенным: мне с трудом верится, что он, черт возьми, просто не явился.

И Литтл рухнул в соседнее кресло. Джопсон тихонько замычал, и он подвинулся ближе, так, что чужие ноги в одинаковых сапогах терлись друг о друга. Крозье перекатывал слова в уме, как тяжелую гальку. Он не мог признаться своим друзьям в болезни и здравии, что в действительности не звал сюда Джеймса, что Джеймс сейчас был в безопасности в Брайтоне со своим странноватым братом-коллекционером. Не станет он говорить и о Бридженсе, которого вправду пригласил, но который не пришел по одному ему ведомой причине. Крозье следовало бы поскорее начать врать, ловко и складно, пока Литтл не изобрел собственную версию событий.

— Наверное, капитану Фитцджеймсу что-то помешало, — промямлил Крозье, касаясь граней графинов на столике, скользя взглядом по (украденному) пейзажу над камином. — Он будет очень огорчен, что не встретился с вами.

— Мне тоже жаль, — почти всхлипнул Джопсон и еще несколько раз прошептал, — мне тоже, тоже...

— Я хотел узнать, — продолжал Крозье, — как чувствуете себя вы оба. Если вы в стесненных обстоятельствах, нуждаетесь в деньгах или... Я мог бы разузнать в Адмиралтействе, чем вам помочь.

Литтл фыркнул в бороду, встал и нервно прошелся до окна и обратно. Джопсон все протягивал к нему руки, будто героиня итальянской оперы. Крозье уже не помнил, как она называлась, он задремал в начале второго акта. Джеймс потом страшно бранился.

— Адмиралтейство вернет мне шесть лет жизни? А здоровье? А ему, — Литтл махнул седеющей гривой на Джопсона, — вернет? Ей-богу, Фрэнсис, вы слишком часто там бываете, чтобы так наивно...

— Я лишь хотел узнать, — терпеливо, с ноткой отеческой любви в голосе (Литтл все-таки был существенно моложе него) повторил Крозье, — не могу ли я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы вам стало немного... комфортнее? Эдвард?

Тот яростно тряхнул головой, огляделся по сторонам, повернулся к двери и ткнул в нее пальцем.

— Не желаю, чтобы нас подслушивали. Хватит той грязи, что уже есть в печати.

Крозье кивнул, извинился и вышел отпустить слугу. На коротком пути до кухни он удивленно размышлял, что за грязь имеет в виду Литтл. Они с Джеймсом, видимо, читали совсем другие газеты, полные исключительно дифирамбов и обильных слез сожаления (истинный патриотизм). Никто не позволял себе очернять память погибших, подвергать сомнению решения, принятые в подготовке и ходе экспедиции, переиначивать факты или идти наперекор официальной позиции Адмиралтейства. Цеховая порука, ненавистная Крозье в мирное время, тут сослужила им неплохую службу. Поставщики дурного провианта были публично выпороты в прессе. Диккенс готовился выпустить второй том мемуаров леди Джейн (сначала в своем журнале, а затем отдельной книгой), тогда как первый том переживал новое издание крупным тиражом. Сколько Крозье ни глядел, он не видел признаков угрозы извне: словно вся радость от пыток досталась его внутренним демонам, не пожелавшим делиться ею ни с кем.

Кухаркин племянник сидел за столом с Филином на коленях — вместе они уписывали остатки ужина. Крозье заплатил ему остаток, похвалил за работу и обещал позвать снова, буде такая нужда. Парень ушел через черный вход (Крозье почудилось, что он беседует с кем-то на заднем дворе, но звуки в сумерках всегда обманчивы), а Филин улегся спать поближе к теплу. Дом вдохнул и выдохнул: тут еще оставались чужаки, пускай и хорошо знакомые хозяину. Впрочем, хозяин мог и ошибаться на этот счет.

Перед тем, как вернуться в гостиную, Крозье остановился и послушал под дверью. Он не считал, что _под_слушивает, ведь он никогда и нигде не использовал полученные таким образом сведения. Он стоял так возле дощатой ширмы, которой отгородили койку Джеймса в их бараке в форте Черчилль, а затем на корабле перед его каютой, а позже здесь, в собственном доме, замирал на пороге спальни, боясь войти и увидеть постель пустой. Болезненные вздохи, скрип половиц, тихое «Фрэнсис... Где ты, Фрэнсис?», и он входил, прежде досчитав до десяти, или до трех, или сразу; обвивал руками тело, горевшее то в лихорадке, то в сонном плену, то во власти страха, что заставлял Джеймса иногда спускаться среди ночи и искать его, скользя призраком по одним и тем же комнатам. Двери глушили его зов, но если затаить дыхание и прислушаться, звук просачивался сквозь древесину, огибая препятствия, стремясь быть пойманным.

Сейчас Джопсон говорил что-то, быстро и неразборчиво, а Литтл, кажется, возражал ему, но слишком тихо, чтобы расслышать хоть слово. Дуэт их голосов смешался для Крозье в далекий шум, в гул прибоя с чайками над волной. Внезапно ему захотелось сбежать наверх, спрятаться в своей комнате и переждать там, пока гости не уйдут. Проклиная себя за трусость, он распахнул дверь в гостиную, едва успев нацепить на лицо улыбку.

— Ну же, дорогой Эдвард, что вас трево...

Литтл только что не ткнул ему в лицо мятой газетной страницей. Крозье взял ее, расправил, пробежал глазами один раз, второй. С досадой и презрением бросил рядом с пепельницей. Жест был актерский, так назвал бы его Джеймс, сам не стеснявшийся подобных жестов.

— Полная чушь! Томас Блэнки не писал и не говорил такого, Богом клянусь. Блэнки умер больше года назад. Что это за розыгрыш, черт вас побери?! Что себе позволяет этот... «Уолмерский вестник»? — Он опять схватил страницу. — Аноним! Автор — аноним!

— Это напечатали на прошлой неделе, — угрюмо заметил Литтл. — Я думал, вы уже знаете, Фрэнсис.

— Я не читаю паршивых местечковых газетенок! — Крозье стукнул ладонью по столу. Боже, дай мне сил, как же хочется выпить, боже, боже...

— Я тоже не читаю, и тем не менее...

— Мне подбросили ее на крыльцо, — просипел Джопсон, забившись глубоко в кресло, — позавчера. Эдвард, тебе ведь тоже... Где ты, Эдвард?

И он испуганно завертел головой. Литтл шагнул ближе, чтобы Джопсон его видел.

— Вы не получали похожих посылок, Фрэнсис? Каких-нибудь странных писем?

Крозье не ответил: он вспоминал конверты, адресованные Джеймсу, которые тот вскрывал в одиночестве, содержанием которых никогда с ним не делился. Тихая улыбка на губах, и светлая грусть, с какой думают о далеком счастье, незримом и невозможном. Джеймс едет в Дил через неделю, а Дил — он ведь рядом с Уолмером, верно?

— Что нам всем теперь делать? Клянусь, когда вы пригласили нас, я был уверен, что причиной тому эта статья.

Упрек ужалил Крозье. Разве я отдалился так сильно, чтобы делить с вами одни лишь невзгоды? Да, пожалуй, что так. Гадкая правда.

— Впервые ее вижу, — он уставился на страницу, вдумчиво прочел заметку в третий раз. — Значит, вы оба получили это неизвестно от кого два дня назад?

Литтл кивнул, Джопсон откашлялся с видом человека, готового сообщить о чьей-то преждевременной кончине.

— Я потому и пошел в книжную лавку, сэр, сразу, как только смог. Там ведь написано, в той статье, сэр, что Джон Росс принес жертву накануне третьей зимы. Я думал, вдруг в его книге найдется что-нибудь об этом. Ужасно глупая идея, — он потупился, как наказанный мальчишка.

— В газете упоминают жертвоприношение или откуп, — отозвался Литтл, — якобы со слов мистера Блэнки. Намекают на вторую экспедицию Росса и открыто пишут о нашей. Мол, обе они схожи «невероятным спасением», и то благодаря... Господи, всякий раз тошнит, как об этом думаю.

Крозье молча смотрел на него, стараясь узреть ход мыслей Литтла, словно череду картинок в волшебном фонаре. Его собственные размышления напоминали сейчас рой встревоженных пчел, утративших всякие ориентиры. Он отчего-то мгновенно отупел, тщетно морща лоб и отворачиваясь от Джопсона, который искал его взгляда, как якоря, как спасительной точки на горизонте.

«Вы были там, Эдвард, Томас. Вы оба, я и мистер Блэнки. Мы всё видели. Мы уже говорили об этом, вчетвером. Мы всё решили тогда, условились о том, как понять и принять то, что случилось. Зачем теперь вам понадобилось сомневаться? Мы ведь приняли решение, помните?»

— Мы все там были, — Крозье развел руками. — Вы хотите новых ответов, Эдвард? Эта заметка зародила в вас какие-то сомнения?

Прозвучало это крайне жалобно: он просил Литтла об отказе так же искренне, как давным-давно умолял Софию о согласии. Он жаждал, чтобы именно Литтл, вернувший себе силы и крепость ума, положил конец их метаниям, ради себя самого, ради обоих Томасов — мертвого и еще живого. Сам Крозье не чуял твердой земли под ногами. Все это глупый розыгрыш, злая шутка. Обида за Тома Блэнки горько жгла веки.

Литтл топтался на месте, как медведь на ярмарочных подмостках.

— Я уже плохо помню, как все было, сэр, — буркнул он.

— И потому вы склонны поверить анониму, который мерзко лжет, ссылаясь на покойного мистера Блэнки?

Литтл уставился на него, будто раздумывая, опустил глаза и пожал плечами.

— Если бы вы напомнили мне... нам, сэр. У вас наверняка остались записи, вы же много...

— Нет, — резко оборвал его Крозье, — нет, ничего не осталось!

Снова взгляд из-под кустистых бровей, снова то же движение плечами. Лицемер, подлый лицемер!

— В тот день мы отправились на охоту, — спокойнее, чем он сам от себя ожидал, продолжал Крозье. — Вы, Эдвард, несли большую сумку с пулями и порохом. Вы, Томас, помогали идти мистеру Блэнки. Нам нужен был еще один стрелок, и жребий пал на мистера Пеглара. Люди тянули жребий, помните? Мы решили, так будет лучше, ведь в лагере ходили всякие слухи о преференциях для офицеров и якобы отказе простым матросам в шансе проявить себя. Я ничего не путаю, верно?

Джопсон и Литтл кивнули: первый с нервной, почти восторженной бодростью, второй — сокрушенно.

— Я сложил бумажки с именами в фуражку, лейтенант Ирвинг хорошенько их перемешал, а затем мистер Блэнки вслепую вытянул одну записку. Вы помните имя, Эдвард?

— Нет, — хрипло ответил тот.

— Правильно, ведь вас там не было. Вы готовили ружья. Я тоже не помню, кто там выпал по жребию, но мистер Пеглар вызвался вместо него. Почему он так поступил, я тоже не помню, увы.

— Кажется, матрос, на которого пал жребий, плохо себя чувствовал тем утром, — услужливо подсказал Джопсон.

— Да, возможно, так оно и было. Мы выдвинулись в путь в северо-западном направлении. У могилы одного из наших погибших товарищей мы остановились передохнуть. Мистер Пеглар отчего-то сделался взволнован. Помните, он спросил, на кого мы в самом деле собрались охотиться и зачем взяли самые крупные пули. Он вообразил, что мы решили... поймать наконец того зверя. Вы, Эдвард, пытались объяснить ему, что пули крупного калибра с большей вероятностью уложат карибу, если нам таковые встретятся, но мистер Пеглар все упорствовал. Он странно себя вел, никак не хотел угомониться, даже когда ему сказали, что своими криками он распугает всю дичь на милю вокруг. Помните, что он сказал на это?

— «Дичь — это мы», — проворчал Литтл, — и рассмеялся. У меня мороз по коже пошел от его смеха.

— Но мы нашли следы, Эдвард. Именно в той стороне, куда инуиты указали лейтенанту Ирвингу. Карибу заходили на Кинг-Уильям с юга, с Аделаиды. Если бы мы пропустили их тогда, если бы Джон Ирвинг не встретил местных жителей...

— Мистеру Пеглару стало дурно, — очень тихо произнес Джопсон. — Он в судорогах упал на камни. С ним случился припадок, сэр, так сказал доктор Гудсир.

— Гудсира тогда уже не было с нами, Том, — возразил Литтл, так ласково, словно на мгновение в него вселился кто-то другой, нежный и добрый. — Хикки увел его с собой. Хикки, который сначала убил мистера Фарра, а потом напал на Джона Ирвинга, думая, что тот идет к лагерю один.

Крозье прикрыл глаза, вспоминая до боли короткий момент своего триумфа, единственный за всю экспедицию. Суд над Корнелиусом Хикки, этим крысомордым выродком, был коротким: против его слова выступили двое очевидцев и сам Ирвинг, едва не ставший жертвой. Охотник-инуит, второй по старшинству в семье, заметил прятавшегося среди камней Хикки, а жена охотника увидела труп несчастного Фарра и подняла крик. Негодяй даже не бросил тонкий, испачканный кровью нож, с которым собирался напасть на лейтенанта. На допросе он глумливо хихикал и прикидывался, будто не понимает, о чем речь. Джеймс (тогда он еще мог участвовать в собраниях) приказал ему молчать. «Если замолчу я, заговорят другие», — сказал на это Хикки. Его должны были повесить за убийство матроса, покушение на жизнь офицера и подстрекательства к бунту. За все эти преступления его следовало бы повесить трижды, и Господь свидетель, Крозье с наслаждением смотрел бы на это снова и снова.

— Все верно, Томас, — сказал он. — Бедняга Гарри Пеглар упал без чувств. Он был уже слишком болен, чтобы идти на охоту, но по какой-то неизвестной нам причине захотел... попытать счастья?

Джопсон повесил голову. Слезы капали ему на грудь, на сцепленные в замок руки.

— Мистер Блэнки остался с ним, вы побежали обратно в лагерь за носилками и мистером Бридженсом, а мы с Эдвардом отправились дальше по следу карибу. Все случилось недалеко от могилы мистера Синклера. Пеглара похоронили там же. Кажется, он скончался, не приходя в сознание.

Он умолк, Литтл и Джопсон тоже молчали. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука, как если бы вечер сгустился вокруг них непроницаемой пеленой тишины. Он ждал, возразит ли ему кто-нибудь, или они так и будут до скончания времен повторять один и тот же складный рассказ?

Литтл хрипло вздохнул и поежился в своем кителе.

— Все верно, Фрэнсис, однако когда мы с вами отошли за холм, вы вспомнили, что забыли флягу с водой. Вы вернулись к мистеру Блэнки. Я ждал вас, и довольно долго. Я никогда не спрашивал, но теперь спрошу — случилось ли тогда что-нибудь еще, чего не видели ни я, ни лейтенант Джопсон?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Крозье, — больше ничего. Я изложил все как было. Я забрал фляжку и вновь присоединился к вам. Мистер Блэнки смотрел в подзорную трубу, как мистер Джопсон идет к лагерю. Он снял одну из своих поддевок и положил под голову мистеру Пеглару.

Джопсон достал платок и высморкался.

— Но я не понимаю, сэр, зачем теперь кому-то понадобилось писать такое? Это оскорбляет вас, и капитана Росса, и много кого оскорбляет! Я совсем не хочу, чтобы люди думали...

— Успокойтесь, Томас, — Крозье чувствовал, что отступил от края пропасти и вновь обретает власть над собой. — Никто из важных людей этого не прочтет, а даже если и так, никто в своем уме в это не поверит. Пускай уолмерские кумушки чешут языки, какое нам до них дело? Забудьте про это! Глядите, я сейчас сожгу газету, и мы все о ней забудем. Вы согласны, Эдвард?

Тот устало кивнул. Крозье вдруг сам отчетливо понял, до чего утомился за этот вечер. У него едва хватило сил бросить мерзкую страницу в камин, словно это был не лист бумаги, а гранитная плита. Надгробие, вот как это задумали, гвоздь в крышку гроба их репутации, пляска на костях. К горлу подкатила дурнота, он налил себе воды. Если бы он мог неким чудесным способом сообщить о своей тревоге Джеймсу, но Джеймс не должен быть в этом замешан, не должен знать, но если он вдруг узнает, Господи... Крозье почти рухнул в кресло, и Джопсон сразу же, как по команде, вскочил со своего.

— Спасибо за приглашение, капитан, сэр, и за ужин. Боюсь, мы заняли слишком много вашего времени. Эдвард?

— Кого же ты видел вчера в книжной лавке, Томас? — не глядя на него, не своим голосом спросил Крозье.

Джопсон уже стоял в дверях, вцепившись в шинель. Свет лампы бликовал на его лакированной голове — обещание нимба в той, следующей жизни.

— Мистера Бридженса, сэр. Он очень любит книги. Я уступил ему мемуары сэра Джона Росса. Мистер Бридженс был так благодарен... Только, кажется, он толком не вспомнил, кто я такой.

И Джопсон пожал плечами точь-в-точь как Эдвард Литтл. Крозье смотрел, как они шагают прочь под фонарями, и боролся с желанием взять пистолет, кочергу, и затаиться дозором у черного входа.


	4. Chapter 4

— Можете объяснить, Фрэнсис, что это такое, черт возьми?

Джеймс сжал его локоть и придвинулся ближе, якобы ради того, чтобы указать на какой-то пассаж в книге леди Джейн. Другой Джеймс, Росс, шел к ним с томиком мемуаров, из которого торчал сложенный вчетверо листок.

— Сэр Джеймс! Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Капитан Фитцджеймс, Фрэнсис. Мы в приемной Адмиралтейства, джентльмены, удивляться тут нечему. А сюрприз, увы, неприятный. Позволь тебя на два слова, Фрэнсис?

Крозье обернулся к Джеймсу, ища поддержки, но Росс уже увлек его к ступеням, где было больше света.

— Если речь о Балканах, я бы с радостью послушал! — крикнул Джеймс им вслед, но не развеял шуткой грозы. Да и шутка ли это? Фрэнсис содрогнулся; он не допустит такого риска, даже ради собственного спасения. Он бросил последний взгляд на Джеймса, который демонстративно раскрыл книгу и приготовился наблюдать поверх нее за тайной беседой.

— Смотрите, что пришло мне утром вместе с почтой. Можете... пролить свет на это дело, прежде чем дядя выйдет на тропу войны? Поверьте, он туда выползет, если потребуется.

Что-то творилось с лестницей. Крозье стоял к ней спиной и чувствовал: он вот-вот упадет, верхняя ступенька выскальзывает из-под ног. Он крепче ухватился за перила, но все равно качнулся, как пьяный. Росс наступал на него с искаженным бледным лицом, стукнул томиком мемуаров о мрамор, так что звук гулко отразился вокруг.

— Думали возвести на нас напраслину, сэр? Или шантажировать? Только теперь вас некому выгораживать, все ваши защитники...

— Капитан Фитцджеймс...

— Он умер! — рявкнул Росс, и, прежде чем упасть, поверх его плеча Крозье увидел, что Джеймса нет на прежнем месте, а вместо него лишь портрет — полуистлевший, кривой, в гнилой раме.

Нет, нет-нет-нет, Господи, Господи!..

— Фрэнсис...

Он катился вниз, на острые камни, на лед, убегая от одной смерти и навстречу другой, и голос Тома Блэнки звал его откуда-то из-под земли, повторяя: «Это ведь правда, ты должен простить меня, ты должен...» Земля тряслась, разверзаясь все глубже, и его била дрожь, как если бы он висел вниз головой над прорубью, только вместо воды в ней колыхалась кровь. «Верно, Фрэнсис, в такие моменты мы все думаем правду, но не все успевают признать ее вслух...»

— Фрэнсис!

В перевернутом мире стояла полярная ночь, и зеленый мост перекинулся через небосклон, соединяя север с югом. Холодные ладони гладили его по щекам, что-то мокрое рвало одежду и пачкало кожу, не давая ни упасть, ни выпрямиться. Он будто вмерзал в стены проруби, в чьи-то ледяные объятия, кричал и не слышал ни звука. Они нарушили своим откупом какое-то равновесие, кому-то навредили. Сияющий мост поблек, края дыры в небо сужались, стискивая его до хруста костей, и он остался, застряв, висеть над озером крови, черным и смрадным, спеленутый по рукам и ногам саваном айсберга. Внизу скользила лодка, доверху нагруженная мертвой плотью, вдали играла музыка.

— Открой глаза... Посмотри на меня, Фрэнсис!

Он увидел свои белые кулаки, сжавшие край белого одеяла, и белое лицо Джеймса, который заглядывал ему в глаза, а потом потеплел, залитый живым золотистым светом. Крозье с трудом разжал руку и отодвинул лампу. Он лежал в жарко натопленной спальне и обливался холодным потом. Ночная сорочка, простыни, одеяло — все уже было сырым, он запутался в ярдах липкой ткани и не мог освободиться. Кажется, он плакал, или это слезы Джеймса капали ему на лицо? Или потолок начал таять, и скоро все льды мира обрушатся в бездну водопадом?

Крозье не сопротивлялся, когда Джеймс поставил лампу обратно на стол и принялся стаскивать с него слои студеного кокона. Потом он завернул Крозье в сухие покрывала, вылез из постели и как был, голый, с бугристой осью позвоночника под такой тонкой кожей, сел перед камином с ведерком для угля. Трясясь, как в лихорадке, Крозье старался дотянуться до него (не рукой, он не владел своим телом), но только сипел сквозь зубы, пока искры вспыхивали и гасли под пальцами Джеймса, и он все заправлял за уши отросшие волосы, а шерсть покрывал кололась и кусалась, словно шкуры в их старой палатке, и мороз, и когти и зубы вечного голода. «Мы принесли жертву ненасытному духу», — подумал Крозье и застонал от сильной рези в груди.

— Фрэнсис, — Джеймс наконец раздул огонь и сел на корточки с его стороны кровати. — Скажи, что мне для тебя сделать?

— Мне нужно... спуститься...

Тогда Джеймс распахнул шкаф, вытащил оттуда халат Крозье и сам быстро натянул штаны и рубаху. Вместе они вышли в июльскую предрассветную мглу с туманом над рекой неподалеку, с влажной травой и пеленой облаков, на воздух, которым за последние три года так и не привыкли дышать. Филин шмыгнул вдоль забора в куст шиповника, пахло дымом и цветами.

— Ты боишься, что все исчезнет? — Джеймс принес две кружки воды и тянул ее сквозь щели между зубами. Без творения братьев Гудсир из проволоки и фарфора он шепелявил, напоминая обо всем, что случилось с ними, как им досталось и как повезло. Крозье обнял его, избегая давить на левый бок и предплечье.

— Все никак не забудешь мои старые раны, — Джеймс горько усмехнулся. — Прошлое нас не отпустит, я давно уже не надеюсь, но что-то тебя особенно тревожит. Расскажи мне.

«Демоны поднимают голову, Джеймс». Крозье прислушался, ловя сквозь стук сердца и волны дыхания шорох в подземельях. Тело согревалось, оживало, и стыд затопил его. Он коченел внутри всякий раз, когда мальчишка приносил почту и Джеймс брался за нож для бумаги; улица в сумерках полнилась призраками, ночь уводила его в Аид, но стоило им оказаться вдвоем (вместе, Фрэнсис), и он забывал, как люди умирали у него на руках, и что сам он смертен. А когда язык скользнул ему в рот, касаясь голых десен между остатками зубов, Крозье ослеп и оглох для всего, что было вовне, за пределами их жара и озноба от росы под ногами.

— Идем в дом, Фрэнсис, — Джеймс развел коленом его бедра, прильнул и терся, вжимая всем телом в дощатую стену кладовой ли, каюты, какая разница?

«Ты уедешь в Уолмер, в Дил или на войну, а я так и не скажу тебе самого главного».

— Хорошо. Ступай наверх, я...

Северо-западный ветер налетел, и они крепче обхватили друг друга.

* * *

_История, которой поделился с нашей редакцией достопочтенный читатель, пожелавший остаться анонимным, кажется невероятной, но оттого не менее интригующей и, пускай это прозвучит громко, заставляет кровь стыть в жилах. Наш добрый друг Аноним, близко знакомый с покойным мистером Томасом Блэнки, ледовым лоцманом, сообщает нам в письме с великим трепетом в сердце, что незадолго до своей кончины в прошлом году вышеупомянутый мистер Блэнки поведал ему леденящую душу правду сразу о двух экспедициях в далекие северные воды, в которых ему довелось принять участие. И если путешествие отважного сэра Джона Росса суть дело давно минувших дней, то вояж покойного сэра Джона Франклина, чьи невзгоды и безвременная гибель никогда не померкнут в нашей памяти..._

* * *

— Мистер Бридженс, погодите!

* * *

_…Что же, если не чудо, помогло Россу вывести своих людей из царства льдов после четырех зим в тех бесплодных краях? Что же, если не такое же чудо, спасло изнуренных моряков с кораблей несчастного Франклина? Все зависит, о дорогой читатель, от оценки и характера невероятных явлений, что свершаются внезапно по воле не человека, но Господа Бога, ибо лишь Он имеет силу ответить на молитвы страждущих душ в поисках избавления. Таковые деяния всегда радостны, и мы ликуем и благодарим Всевышнего за милость Его. Но что если в землях далеких и диких, где неведом Божий крест, по сей день есть силы, вершащие похожие чудеса не доброй волей, но злой, в обмен на страшные подношения?.._

* * *

— Мистер Бридженс!

Он оглянулся, наконец, и встал, затем медленно повернулся, хрустя гравием под башмаками. Крозье нагнал его, слегка запыхавшись.

— Отчего вы убегаете, Джон, когда вас кличут? — он дружелюбно рассмеялся и похлопал Бридженса по сгорбленной спине.

— Простите, сэр. Я решил, невежливо так долго вас дожидаться. Я не слышал вас, наверное, задумался, сэр.

— Пустяки. Признаюсь, я не ожидал снова вас здесь увидеть так скоро. Я думал, вы уже уехали из Лондона. И почему вы не пришли на ужин?

Бридженс уставился себе под ноги. Он выглядел раздавленным страшной виной или известием, но вдруг расправил плечи в потертом сюртуке и посмотрел на Крозье, как мудрый ворон смотрит сквозь прутья клетки.

— Я не знаю, капитан, сэр, и страдаю от этого. Наверное, я еще не готов. Но вы ведь не откажетесь отобедать со мной, у меня, сейчас? Я снял комнату в Уайтчепеле, ближе к докам. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами без свидетелей. Это ненадолго. Мы быстро доедем, если вы согласны, сэр.

Крозье был сражен этой тирадой, самой отчаянной надеждой, что сквозила в голосе Бридженса. Мольба. Он терпеть не мог, когда его умоляют, цепляясь словами за душу. Только Джеймс, только его мольбы иного рода, когда Крозье слишком долго изводил его сладкой бесстыжей пыткой — их он любил, они тешили его самолюбие, заставляли забыть о возрасте, и редеющих волосах, и следах от оспы. Он побеждал, уверяясь, что сейчас Джеймс с ним, и останется еще несколько часов, не в силах забыть пережитое и отделить себя от него, Фрэнсиса. Но настырная мольба, скрежещущая, плаксивая, была ему отвратительна. Крозье поспешил кивнуть.

— Да, как вам будет угодно. Кажется, вы взволнованы, Джон. Прошу, успокойтесь, я готов выслушать все, что вы скажете.

Они взяли кэб и покатили в пузыре немоты, который все рос, заполняя уши звенящей тревогой. Бридженс раскрыл тетрадь и шевелил над ней губами, как над молитвенником. Крозье испытывал некую извращенную радость. Он часто думал, какой будет их дуэль (вызов против правды), и уайтчепелские доки вполне для этого подходили. Прежде он боялся, что Бридженс втравит в их личное дело Джеймса или еще кого-нибудь, но у того хватило храбрости не искать сторонников. Они вышли, Крозье расплатился с возницей, позволил Бридженсу показывать дорогу в грязном лабиринте сырых улочек. На него, в блестящем полном обмундировании, глазели дети и изможденные женщины. Второе пришествие, не иначе. Крозье шагал, глядя вниз и перед собой.

— Прошу, сюда, сэр.

Они поднялись по лестнице, которой давно следовало рухнуть под чьим-нибудь весом. Гниль, труха — отчего-то здесь они были другими, чем в трюме умиравшего корабля. Там Крозье не пробирало так сильно чувством, что он внутри живого трупа: тот труп был достоин наилучшего погребения, но льды не дали бы обратить его в пепел. Здесь, в болезненной, но дерзкой нищете — хозяйка посмотрела на него с наглостью — почти мертвые копошились рядом с живыми, претендуя на их место и внимание. Бридженс, будто маг или шаман, сдерживал их, но Крозье не знал, радоваться ли ему. Он дождался приглашения и вошел. Бридженс зажег лампу.

Нет, он не ограждал дом от призраков, он плодил их.

Крозье вздрогнул от шума многих маленьких ветров вокруг. Насколько он видел, везде здесь висели бумаги, шелестели страницы на столе, на продавленной койке, на голом дощатом полу. Они приветствовали Бридженса шорохом, всколыхнули волоски на руках, крошечные иглы, игры. Другие лампы стояли по углам алтаря под окном, выходящим в сторону Темзы. Бридженс положил тетрадь на деревянный постамент, как на кафедру. Примитивные костяные фигурки белых медведей прижимали стопки бумаг, но те все равно норовили разлететься. Перья в чернильницах, пойманные ощипанные птицы, роняли тут и там темные слезы. Это было его учение, его изыскания смысла в каракулях погибшего друга, заточенного здесь без всякой пользы и жалости. Сам того не понимая или понимая слишком хорошо, Бридженс замкнул двери засовами, поставил бумажных стражей, снабдил их заклинаниями, чтобы не дать никому вырваться в страну забытья. По-христиански ли это, отказывать умершему в похоронах? Здесь все мигом вспыхнет, только разбей лампу и удались, предупредив по пути живых.

— Я думал, вы живете в Ливерпуле, — промолвил Крозье, озираясь, остерегаясь наступить на какую-нибудь страницу.

— Никогда такого не говорил, сэр, — Бридженс зажег еще огарки свечей (странное число — девять). — По-моему, вы сами так решили. Здесь я останавливаюсь, когда приезжаю в Лондон. Я много путешествую. В дороге я начинаю лучше понимать.

Значит, он всегда был здесь, в Лондоне, ютился поблизости? Что, все три года? Господи — Джеймс, Джеймс! И Томас!..

— Это... внушительная работа.

— Я храню все, — объяснил Бридженс. — Хранил бы, даже не останься у меня зимой клочка на растопку. Вы ведь чувствуете его присутствие, сэр Фрэнсис?

Крозье отступил на шаг. Что-то хрустнуло.

— Боюсь, я вас не совсем понимаю, Джон, — он через силу улыбнулся. — Вы пригласили меня на обед, так?

— Верно. Вот пир духа.

Крозье отошел к окну, ближе к миру в пятне серого света, с рекой за рядами грязных лачуг и складов. Река ведет к морю, туда, где можно дышать, даже если замерзшие волны ломают ребра корабля. Он должен был лучше видеть лицо Бридженса, и желание его исполнилось.

— Чего вы хотите? — хрипло, почти с ненавистью. — Вспомнить Генри Пеглара, моего фор-марсового старшину? Вашего друга? Вашего... называйте, как угодно? Мне жаль, что он умер. Вы это знаете. Так чего же вам еще надо?

Бридженс вскинул густые брови с выражением мимика в театре, с десятикратно подчеркнутым, выспренным удивлением. Казалось, лицо его вот-вот вытянется в гримасу невинного, какого-то детского страха, когда рушатся первые представления о мире. Он смотрел на Крозье, как на человека, перевернувшего землю.

— Чего мне надо, сэр? Но как же... правды! Чего еще мне осталось желать?

— Вы были первым, кто увидел его в лагере. Носилки принесли в лазарет, вы были там, в палатке. Так мне сказал лейтенант Джопсон, — бесстрастно произнес Крозье. — Ваш друг умер у вас на глазах.

— Ложь, — тихо, но твердо, как удар гонга в сокрытом туманами храме. — Он умер прежде, еще до того, как его принесли. Вы должны сказать, как это случилось, капитан, сэр.

— Я не знаю. Мне жаль, Джон, меня не было рядом, когда...

— Ложь!

Он должен был положить этому конец, Бридженс договорился уже до десяти плетей. Крозье посмотрел на кафедру, на горящие свечи, на паруса из бумаг — повторы, повторы. Хотелось разнести здесь все в щепы. Покойный сэр Джон с его выволочкой, его отказом в здравом смысле (даже будучи пьяным он, Фрэнсис, превосходил... а, теперь пустое) хотя бы сидел на соломенном троне высшего чина, но этот... Да кто он такой, чтобы обвинять? Он жив благодаря тем пулям, тем карибу! Или, по его разумению, они питались манной небесной, и райские колесницы доставили их в Англию?

— Осторожнее, мистер Бридженс. Вы рискуете оказаться в тяжелом положении.

— Хуже уже не будет, Фрэнсис, — он приблизился к алтарю, накрыл тетрадь грязными дрожавшими руками, опустил веки, собираясь с силами. — Вы убили Гарри Пеглара. Вы убили его так, что его душа не знает покоя. Она сейчас рядом, плачет в вечных муках, разве вы не слышите? Мистер Хикки умерщвлял плоть, но вы поступили скверно, капитан, совсем скверно.

У Крозье свело челюсти.

— Вы сошли с ума. Только так я могу оправдать бред, который...

— Вы расскажете, капитан, — Бридженс смотрел то на него, то сквозь него, мелко кивая, как если бы за плечом у Крозье вырос ангел, посланный в свидетели. — Я даже облегчу вам задачу, сэр. Вы расскажете всем — Адмиралтейству, газетам, людям, — правду о смерти Гарри и о вашем спасении, иначе погибнут невинные души, одна за другой. Зуб за зуб, сэр, не единожды, и то же, если солжете.

Крозье попятился на полшага, качнулся, как в бурю, под ветром смрада из прошлого. Страницы, придавленные фигурками, шуршали на сквозняке. Он ожидал этого? Нет, чего-то равноценного, но другого. Он мог бы тягаться с земным противником, но в царстве духов не имел оружия и оруженосца. Хотелось крикнуть Бридженсу: «Убирайтесь!», вернуть его назад, швырнуть в неглубокую могилу из гальки, сбросив туда же писанину Пеглара, и газеты, и все, что дерзнуло бы коснуться клеветой памяти их экспедиции.

— Долго же ты терпел...

— Три года, один месяц, две недели, Фрэнсис, и еще три дня. Хороший срок. Хорошего понемножку.

Крозье не помнил, как оказался на улице, отчего болели костяшки пальцев правой руки, что он снес или вышиб по дороге на волю. Он шел не к стоянке кэбов, а к Темзе, грязной, но здоровой, словно над ее водами мог очиститься. Разум задернул занавес, укрыл последние происшествия вуалью неверия. Невозможно, немыслимо. Он бы расхохотался, но не хотел выглядеть для здешних жителей, как спятивший старик. Он и не был еще стариком и мог бороться, вот увидите! Он уже не помнил собственного чувства вины, смутного, нарушенного лепетом Ирвинга и вопросами Литтла, как рябь идет по глади пруда, стоит бросить в него камень. Все прежние сомнения испарились, улетели в небо, в прошлое. Его оболгали в прессе, пускай пока лишь грязными намеками, а теперь ему прямо угрожают. Неслыханно! Что этот Бридженс о себе возомнил? Пускай явится в Адмиралтейство, Крозье лично позаботится о том, чтобы его приняли и выслушали. Пускай он прилюдно назовет Фрэнсиса Крозье убийцей. Его выведут вон и отправят в Бетлемскую больницу или еще куда. Крозье резко остановился, раздумывая, не вернуться ли ему, не потребовать ли, чтобы Бридженс сейчас же пошел с ним к Россу или к другим, если ему надобны свидетели. Его слово против слова Бридженса. Росс не допустит скандала, но может вызвать на допрос Литтла, а Тома Джопсона Крозье ему не даст, Том болен, его следует оберегать от горя, как и Джеймса. Как же хорошо, что Джеймс не знает! Все, что ему было тогда известно, это планы на охоту, намерение пойти по найденным следам, но Крозье сомневался, что истерзанное хворью тело Джеймса и его память способны были удержать эти крупицы сведений. Он тогда был одной ногой уже по ту сторону, слабо внимая трепету жизни. Болезнь защитила его. Боже, благослови цингу.

На пристани, вдыхая вонь Темзы, складов, свалок и людей, Крозье смотрел на корабли, далекие кресты мачт с перекладинами рей, со складками парусов, этой сброшенной кожей попутного ветра. Он более не вспоминал день отбытия, боялся найти в нем дурные знаки, накликать беду. Он думал о Хикки, о том, как посмел Бридженс сравнить их обоих, преумножая им же в бреду изобретенный грех. Слишком много книг читал, вот и рехнулся. Хикки был преступником, который думал только о себе, о своей жажде власти. В одну из своих плохих ночей, когда не помогал даже лауданум, Эдвард Литтл рассказал ему, Крозье, как явился в лагерь бунтовщиков и что там увидел. «Он сидел в лодке на кусках тел, сэр, и посасывал какую-то косточку, улыбаясь и щурясь на солнце. Как может солнце светить на такое чудовище? Он поманил меня, предложил... разделить с ним трапезу. Я не хотел тратить на него пулю. Я хотел, чтобы он гнил заживо, вечно, до скончания времен и после». После признания Литтлу стало лучше, но Том Джопсон был подле него и собрал горе, как губка, и сам так и не сумел от него избавиться.

«Джон Росс ехал в лодке, Фрэнк, все равно что на наших горбах. Он мнил себя божеством. Он будто... черт, как бы сказать... Он владел нами, а мы все оцепенели от голода и подчинились, как овцы. Он забрал нашу волю. Верно, так чувствуют себя рабы».

«Дай твою руку. Положи сюда, вот так... Господи, поцелуй меня, Фрэнсис...» — и первый стон не-боли, который он слышал за много лет.

То была ночь, когда дух гибели витал над кораблем, иначе Крозье не мог объяснить поспешности, с какой его люди избавлялись от груза. Все словно пробудились от заклятия угрозы, и под слабый пульс сердец оглянулись назад. Испугавшись своей смертности, они сбросили все, что их тяготило, не заботясь о последствиях, словно на завтра им назначена казнь. Корабль на волнах исповедей бежал вперед, к спасению, но радость этого потускнела, рассыпалась. Он помнил, как боялся за Гудсира, который листал свои записи трехлетней давности, молча водя пальцами по рисункам и морщась от боли в глазах (его очки разбились, а те, что нашлись на борту, плохо ему служили). Нет, погодите... Гудсир ведь тогда уже умер. Однако сейчас Крозье готов был поклясться, что видел его в пустой кают-компании, под лампой, перебирающим свои заметки. Он заглянул туда, услыхав шелест; заглянул по пути на палубу, выйдя из их с Джеймсом каюты после того, как Джеймс заставил его пересечь черту, принести себя ему в жертву. Вдохнуть поглубже, поблагодарить море за чистоту, за надежду, которой здесь всегда в избытке. Если бы он сейчас вышел в море, все мигом стало бы проще. Возможно, так и следовало поступить. Он заберет Джеймса и увезет прочь, подальше отсюда, и прикажет уехать Литтлу и Джопсону. Нет других живых, кого можно связать со смертью Пеглара. Если бы Крозье мог, он выкопал бы прах Блэнки и перевез его туда, куда не ступит нога безумца.

Он не торопился домой, а стоял, уставший, уставясь на воду, досадуя на конец покоя, на собственную трусость и желание бежать. Той ночью на корабле по пути в Англию все получили свободу — все, кроме него, Фрэнсиса Крозье. Он поклялся себе и Тому Блэнки, что весь ужас того чуда останется между ними, что никто не свяжет его с эскимосами из племени леди Безмолвной. Не хватало им вдобавок истребления воистину невинных душ. Блэнки тогда повел себя как капитан, не дал ему, Крозье, растеряться и ослабеть. «Ты поступил правильно, Фрэнк. Никто никогда тебя не поймет, но ты сделал то, что следовало. Знаю, это был нелегкий выбор, и тебе с ним жить». Они больше никогда об этом не говорили, хотя, может быть, и стоило. Легко сожалеть о пропущенной исповеди...

Вернувшись в пустой дом, Крозье подготовил два письма одинакового содержания, адресовал их Литтлу и Джопсону и отложил, чтобы утром отдать приходящей служанке. Он подумал, не написать ли еще и Джеймсу, но устыдился такой несдержанности. Тоска душила его, но страх того, что он потревожит Джеймса или вызовет подозрения у его брата (Уилл странный человек, Фрэнсис, иногда мне кажется, он угадывает чужие мысли), был слишком силен и горек. Если бы можно было уснуть, видеть сны, какие только пожелаешь, а очнуться неделю спустя в объятиях Джеймса, в мире, который Джон Бридженс не грозился разрушить! Поднявшись в спальню, Крозье едва не задохнулся, такая накатила боль. Кончилось тем, что он достал из-под кровати дневники и читал их, пока мог разглядеть строки в свете тлеющей лампы, забыв о том, как, верно, похож сейчас на Бридженса в его царстве мертвой памяти. Только в отличие от Джона он возлежал на собственном алтаре, холодном и покинутом сейчас, но хранящем куда больше, чем все богатства Бридженса и Пеглара, сколько их было у них двоих за отведенное им время.

Когда в комнате потемнело, он разложил тетради на той половине кровати, где спал Джеймс, и задремал, касаясь пальцами истрепанных обложек.

* * *

Джеймс вернулся внезапно, ранним воскресным утром. Выглядел он так, словно проделал путь от Дила на открытой телеге, а следом за ним гналось полчище демонов.

— Что ты...

— Я сбежал, Фрэнсис, — он упал на кровать, свесив ноги в сапогах и закрыв лицо руками. — Точнее, меня выгнали. Нет, я сам. Я не стал дожидаться, пока они... Господи...

Сам не зная почему, Крозье подошел и задернул шторы. Джеймс никогда не бывал здесь в светлое время суток, это могло его зря растревожить. Хорошо, что он, Крозье, вовремя, еще вчера, спрятал дневники в сундук, перечитав все от корки до корки. Стараясь казаться невозмутимым, он объявил, что спустится приготовить чай. Джеймс промычал что-то в ответ. Уже на лестнице Крозье услышал, как стукнул о половицы один сапог, затем второй.

— Мне бы чего покрепче...

— Нет, Джеймс, так оно и начинается, уж поверь мне. Что случилось?

Он пил так, как будто три дня и три ночи бродил по пустыне и наконец выбрался к колодцу. Крозье начал растапливать камин.

— Кажется, оно пришло за нами. Сюда.

Крозье решил не отвечать, пока не закончит. Он нарочито долго возился с углем и бумагой, разгреб все кочергой и испачкал руки. Слышал, как Джеймс гремит чашкой о блюдце, грозясь разбить и то, и другое.

— Фрэнсис... Ты говорил, оно останется там, в Арктике. Мол, оно потеряло к нам интерес. Чудовище. Ты шутил так, хотя никто не находил это забавным. Оно здесь, я чувствую.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Крозье вытер ладони первым, что попалось на глаза (его ночная сорочка, и без того уже грязная). — Ты встретил Туунбака? Где — на побережье?

И он усмехнулся, стараясь прогнать то, что собиралось в тучу в неестественном полумраке комнаты. Звук, который издал Джеймс, меньше всего напоминал смех.

— Прости. Боже, прости меня! — Крозье сел рядом, не решаясь коснуться, глядя на помертвевшее лицо, на судорожно сжатые кулаки. — Тебе нездоровится? Скажи, что ты видел?

* * *

Дети играли на пляже, катили обруч, ты знаешь, Фрэнсис, такими палочками. Важно было не дать ему упасть. А неподалеку кто-то рисовал на песке — не ребенок, взрослый. Мне показалось, даже старик. Дети катили обруч в его сторону. Там было довольно много народа в теплый солнечный день. Между нами было ярдов сто. Как быстро ты сможешь пробежать сто ярдов?

Я не понял, что произошло: она прыгала по песку, та девочка, и вдруг упала. Обруч был у кого-то другого, на нее не сразу обратили внимание. Старик наклонился к ней — нет, кажется, он ее не трогал, только что-то сказал. Когда я подбежал, он уже исчез. Там собрались еще люди. Она не дышала, Фрэнсис. Она лежала как бы внутри нарисованного медведя и не дышала. И кто-то, наверное, тот старик, положил ей под голову газету.

* * *

В полдень сгустились сумерки, и даже огонь был перед ними бессилен.

— Она умерла?

— Нет, хвала Всевышнему, — второй стакан виски, почти пустой, болтался у Джеймса между пальцев. — Но она так долго была без чувств, что врач не уверен... Я не знаю. Я уехал прежде, чем мое присутствие там расценили бы как бестактность. Надеюсь, он напишет... Это моя крестница, Фрэнсис. Не Лиззи Конингем, нет, другая. Я не рассказывал о ней. Я могу, если хочешь, но... не сейчас.

Джеймс был уже достаточно пьян. Крозье отважился забрать у него стакан и, мягко надавив на плечо, заставил лечь. Холодные пальцы вцепились ему в жилет и увлекли следом.

— Я должен знать. Не увиливай, Фрэнсис. То, что написано в той газете, — правда?

Он гладил Джеймса по волосам, пахнувшим дорожной пылью.

— Ни единого слова. Инуиты говорят, очень сильный шаман может провести такой ритуал, но обычный человек — нет.

— Но ведь чудовище исчезло в тот же день, — прошептал Джеймс, как ребенок, которому рассказали страшную сказку со счастливым концом. — Я помню доклады вахтенных. Люди не верили, что Господь ответил на все наши молитвы. Уход чудовища, карибу, те эскимосы... Слишком много совпадений. Я сам не верю в такую удачу. Если честно, я думаю, мы все еще там. Кажется, я буду так думать до самой смерти.

Крозье знал лекарство от тьмы, что затягивала сейчас глаза Джеймса, но стыдился, боялся прибегнуть к нему теперь. Белесые пятна на сорочке, черные следы от угля, красный — капля крови, что уже не скатится по этому нахмуренному лбу. Зеленое и синее — за окном, золотой свет лампы, серебряные нити. Джеймс обнял его, царапая ногтями спину, подтянул выше острые колени, так что они оба сплелись, как два дерева в бурю ветвями, чтобы выстоять. Дыхание его дурманило Крозье, щекоча ни на миг не забытую жажду, еще более запретную, чем желание брать подчиненное ему тело. Он должен был взять одно из двух, и погладил Джеймса так, чтобы разбудить, но тот уже спал слишком крепко, удалившись прочь от мира туда, где не исчезали чудовища и где ложь ценилась тем более, чем менее походила на правду.


	5. Chapter 5

Весть о том, что Томас Джопсон при смерти, застигла Крозье в начале одинокой трапезы в месте недалеко от Адмиралтейского дома. Выходя, то есть почти выбегая наружу, он чуть не сшиб официанта; мальчик-портье едва успел распахнуть перед ним дверь. Солнце обожгло его, как если бы оно спустилось на крыши домов, разливая вокруг гибельный иссушающий свет. Крозье прыгнул в первый же свободный хэнсом, крикнул вознице, что заплатит за лошадь, если та падет в упряжи, и приказал гнать в Мэрилебон. Посыльного, который принес письмо, он отправил с запиской для капитана Фитцджеймса (найди его, парень, даже если слуги скажут, что господа уехали), и едва наскреб денег расплатиться с кэбменом. Лошадь дрожала и роняла пену под ноги. Пыльный воздух дороги, оседающий на листьях садов, все то же безжалостное солнце. Он поспешил к дому, где был всего лишь раз, огорченный и напуганный этим отшельническим жильем. Тогда он предложил Томасу похлопотать о комнатах получше, но тот отказался. Здесь прежде жила его мать, и Томас ловил ее призрак, словно еще надеялся исправить непоправимое.

В дверях Крозье столкнулся с Литтлом — тот выходил, морщась, поправляя шейный платок. Чересчур спокойный, чересчур...

— Фрэнсис? Что вы здесь...

— Где он?

— Стойте, Фрэнсис!

По тому, как его схватили за плечи, Крозье понял сразу многое. Его обманули, зачем-то выманили из Лондона. Джопсон не умирает. И эти двое... он не смел произнести это слово даже мысленно, но они были как он сам с Джеймсом или как чертов Бридженс с покойным Пегларом. Он посмотрел в твердое, чуть загорелое лицо Литтла, почти безмятежное, неколебимое, готовое к выражению «Вы забываетесь, сэр», если он хотя бы намекнет на их недопустимую связь. Литтл глядел на него как на равного, и это придавало сил, одновременно рождая рой сомнений. Догадался ли он, Литтл, о них с Джеймсом? Как давно? К добру ли это?

— Лейтенант Джопсон... С ним все в порядке? — осторожно, отчего-то тихо спросил Крозье. — Вы получили мое письмо, Эдвард? Я писал и вам, и ему на прошлой неделе.

— Нет, ничего, — Литтл так и стоял, загораживая своим телом вход. Против воли Крозье представил себе, как это же тело во всем служит защитой Джопсону, как Литтл, наверное, даже в постели укрывает его собой от мира, готовый молча и яростно броситься на любую угрозу. Крозье позавидовал такой невозмутимости. Чувствует ли себя Джеймс с ним в такой же безопасности, как сейчас Джопсон, уставший, или, наоборот, уже вернувший себе силы? Он обязан был увидеть его, немедленно.

— Вы куда-то торопитесь, Эдвард?

— Я собирался к себе, а назавтра в Портсмут, по поводу корабля.

Крозье отступил, так что стоявший на ступеньке Литтл глядел на него сверху вниз. Вот как, значит, снова служба? Что ж, по-своему это лучшее оружие против слухов, и даже если и бегство, то хорошо обставленное. В письмах он советовал Литтлу и Джопсону уехать на время, но не имел в виду плавание в составе экипажа. Интересно, для Томаса тоже стараются подыскать...

— Он так и не сдал экзамен, — будто прочитав его мысли, буркнул Литтл. — Я возьму его своим личным вестовым или устрою офицерским, если мне не дадут командование. Мы должны быть на одном судне. Вы же понимаете, Фрэнсис.

— Я могу немного проводить вас? Хотел поговорить, раз вы не получили мое письмо.

Литтл кивнул. Они пошли к широкой улице, где возле гостиницы можно было взять экипаж, и Крозье, не вдаваясь в детали, не тревожа летнего дня, изложил свои соображения по поводу пользы от поездки куда-нибудь на месяц или чуть больше. Они с Джеймсом сами собирались на север, пока погода благоприятствует. Поможет поправить здоровье, да и история с «Уолмерским вестником» сойдет на нет, если кто-нибудь в Адмиралтействе вообще обратил на нее внимание. При упоминании статьи Литтл помрачнел.

— Вы, верно, решите, что я рехнулся, — проворчал он, — но иногда мне кажется, что какая-то крыса восстала из могилы и надиктовала эту писульку. Я думаю о ней и как будто вижу перед собой мистера Хикки. Это было бы очень в его духе, не так ли?

Крозье остановил его, положив ладони на плечи (черпайте силы из другого источника, Джеймс).

— Вы сами застрелили Хикки, Эдвард. Вы отправили его в преисподнюю.

— А что, если я промахнулся?

Сколько раз сам Крозье задавал себе тот же вопрос? Где он промахнулся, отчего Хикки до самого конца был неуязвим против голода, болезней и чудовища? Если оно оберегало его, то с какой целью? Крозье не верил в бред про жизнь в наказание, не для таких мерзавцев, как Хикки, которым чужие страдания лишь добавляли сил. Кто знает — оставь они его в живых на том острове, вдруг Хикки стал бы бессмертен? Вечный прислужник чудовищ, не одного, так другого, способный впитаться в чужое тело и управлять им. Могло ли быть и так, что он вселился в Бридженса, отравил его ум ядовитыми речами, которыми Бридженс сделался одержим? Таким, как Хикки, следовало бы еще в порту отрезать язык или надевать петлю за первые же слова смуты, минуя плети и попытки спасения души. Таких, как Хикки, следовало топить при рождении.

Крозье выдавил слабую улыбку. Он пожелал Литтлу удачи в Портсмуте, попросил написать, как все сложится, не стал снова предлагать помощь и попрощался. Он вдруг ощутил себя менее капитаном, чем когда-либо, невзирая на опыт и некое неловкое, настороженное подобострастие, которое чуял от более молодых заседателей Полярного комитета. Храбрец Литтл не боялся шума волн за бортом и призраков по углам. Крозье повернулся, чтобы идти обратно к дому Джопсона.

Бридженс, или кто-то очень похожий — нет, точно он! — стоял на углу, сутулясь над извечной тетрадкой за пазухой, но проехавший омнибус закрыл его и стер с пейзажа, как ветром уносит мертвый осенний лист.

— Рад вас видеть, капитан, сэр! Простите, тут ужасный беспорядок...

Сердце у Крозье заныло от страха и какой-то щемящей нежности, и он отвернулся, разглядывая книги на полке. Он давно не видел Джопсона настолько счастливым, а то и вовсе не видел. Словно часть прежней, до-арктической жизни вернулась к нему, заставив помолодеть на все утраченные годы. Джопсон выглядел мило и страшно глупо. У Джеймса никогда не бывало такого беззащитного, радостного лица. Означало ли это, что Джеймс почти не нуждается в нем? Возможно, возможно...

«Мне сообщили, что ты умираешь, Том, но, я смотрю, сведения эти преждевременны».

— Чепуха, — он сел на предложенный стул, взял чашку чая и кусочек начинавшего черстветь кекса. — Я нагрянул к тебе, как портовый смотритель. Прошу прощения.

Он не успел придумать оправдания своему визиту, не успел и решить, упоминать ли встречу с Литтлом. Он бросился сюда, спеша заменить стража, только что покинувшего пост. Дьявол с тетрадью бессвязных проклятий подстерегал Джопсона, как коршун голубку. Он, Крозье, должен был оказаться здесь прежде сил зла и решить, что делать. Он растерялся, кожей ощутив неподдельное солнечное тепло в этой комнате. Спальня осталась там, за закрытой дверью, и Крозье подумал, как в неубранной постели еще остались запах, след, и с каким наслаждением Джопсон вспоминает об этом. Они лежали там, глядя в потолок или друг на друга, и Литтл говорил о быстрых шхунах на волнах и далеких жарких странах, и Джопсон не страшился момента, когда тот уйдет.

— Вы чем-то встревожены, капитан.

Крозье откашлялся.

— Мне жаль, что приходится об этом говорить, Томас, однако есть основания полагать, что нас... хотят опорочить.

Сияние померкло. Лицо Джопсона побледнело, сделалось обескураженным и почти плаксивым — как на том ужине, где Крозье надеялся свести тогда еще безобидного Бридженса с остальными. Он отхлебнул чая, поджал губы.

— Это всё статья? Я так и знал, так и знал...

— Томас, — Крозье отставил чашку с блюдцем и подался вперед, готовый сжать руку, если ему ее протянут. — Ты лучше других понимаешь, как все непросто. Никто из нас не вернулся оттуда... вполне живым. Мы все были опасно больны. Кто-то не смог оправиться и теперь... он или они не ведают, что творят. Искать виновных бессмысленно. Мы должны просто... Нужно оградить себя. Ты меня понимаешь, Томас?

— К-кажется, да, с-сэр...

— Вот и славно. Расскажи, случилось ли в последние дни что-нибудь странное с тобой или коммандером Литтлом? — он и не заметил, как отважился на это уточнение, выдающее все его догадки. Он был готов сам поделиться тайной, если придется, но не хотел чересчур смущать беднягу.

На щеках Джопсона вспыхнули два ярких пятна. Он затрепетал, как пойманная в ладони птица, опустил глаза, каясь за грехи свои. Крозье проглотил комок боли в горле.

— Мы больше не на корабле, Том.

— Я... если я снова... когда я снова буду на корабле, что мне делать, сэр?

— Притворяться, — еще тише, еще мягче ответил Крозье. — Это проще, чем тебе сейчас кажется.

Джопсон поморщился, будто вправду собирался заплакать. Крозье встал и выглянул в окно поверх забытых книг по навигации, лежавших на подоконнике. Маленький пыльный двор был пуст, деревья вяло замерли. Он внезапно подумал, что эта сцена могла быть сыграна еще в Арктике, через несколько дней после исчезновения чудовища и первых успехов охотников, накануне встречи с Рэем и Кингом. Здесь нет холода, там не было деревьев, но сердца отягощены тем же — возвращением в обыденную жизнь. Никто не сказал им тогда, как нелегко смириться с покоем дома после перенесенных испытаний. Они начали притворяться с той самой минуты, как разглядели в подзорную трубу своих спасителей, их сани и собак.

— Я снова видел мистера Бридженса, сэр.

— Вот как, — Крозье сел обратно, взял чашку и пригубил чай, не казавшийся уже ни горячим, ни ледяным. Он любил, когда подозрения оказывались верны, чувствуя себя на шаг впереди неизбежного.

— Он заходил сюда поговорить. О мистере Блэнки, сэр. Мистер Бридженс сказал, что навещал его незадолго до смерти. Мистер Блэнки... должен был облегчить душу или что-то вроде этого. Он оставил записи, которые завещал через год передать в любую газету, при условии, что вы, сэр, к тому времени не опубликуете собственные правдивые мемуары. Мистер Бридженс был его душеприказчиком. Он показал мне бумагу с подписью мистера Блэнки, и мне кажется, она подлинная.

— Ладно скроенная история, — процедил Крозье. Он сам уже не помнил каракулей Блэнки.

— Я не стал спорить с мистером Бридженсом, — торопливо, лихорадочно продолжал Джопсон, — да и зачем, если его слова ничем не подтвердить? Мистер Блэнки много пил, сэр, он мог наговорить или написать то, чего не было! Но я считаю... вы позволите, сэр?

Крозье кивнул. Он уже угадал, к чему все идет.

— Вам стоило бы изложить свою версию событий, капитан, сэр. Вам точно поверят больше, чем какому-то Анониму. Эдвард... коммандер Литтл говорит, в порту ходят слухи. Он даже не уверен, возьмут ли нас, то есть его, в новое плавание. От нас как будто ждут объяснений, сэр, но мы ведь ничего не можем сделать без вашего разрешения!

— Не горячись, Томас. Коммандер знает о том, что ты сейчас рассказал мне? О твоей беседе с мистером Бридженсом?

«Коммандер, коммандер» — этот титул по сей день принадлежал Джеймсу. Крозье так и не свыкся с переменами.

— Нет, сэр, — Джопсон залился краской до корней волос. — Я не хочу обсуждать это с ним, не хочу все портить. Вы сами видели, как он разозлился из-за той газеты. Мы не говорим о плохом. Извините, сэр.

«Не за что, мой дорогой. Плохое говорит и думает о нас, этого достаточно для горя». Глядя в пустую чашку, Крозье представил себе, как Бридженс подыскивал жертв, как он наверняка караулил сначала Ирвинга, надеясь расшатать его, использовать в своих целях, но Ирвинг был слишком крепок, слишком далек от всего этого. Для Ирвинга все закончилось со смертью Хикки; он мыслил чистыми формами возмездия и успокоился, стал здоров еще прежде, чем они достигли берегов Англии. Левеконт уехал, не попрощавшись ни с кем, кроме Джеймса, и Джеймс никогда не вспоминал о нем. Остальные выжившие были слишком мелкими сошками. У Крозье пересохло во рту, он попросил еще чая.

— Наверное, ты прав насчет мемуаров, Томас, — с напускной задумчивой улыбкой произнес он. — Мне стоило бы наконец написать что-нибудь. «Зеленый мост перекинулся через небосклон, соединяя север с югом» — как тебе?

— Думаю, вам станет легче, — почти взмолился Джопсон. — Пожалуйста, сэр!

Крозье не знал, что еще ему делать здесь, в чужой комнате, пахнущей отчаянием и сомнениями, но тело отяжелело, точно он выпил две чашки свинца. Джопсон смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Есть еще кое-что, сэр. Мистер Бридженс сказал, у него пропала часть лекарств в тот день, когда мистера Пеглара принесли в лагерь, а вы убили первого карибу. Доктор Гудсир, упокой Господь его душу, еще раньше перелил все в склянки без надписей, и мистер Бридженс помнил, в которой сколько и чего хранилось. Он посмотрел склянки на свет и увидел, что содержимое разбавлено.

— Он обвинил в этом кого-нибудь? — не выдержал Крозье. — Тебя? Или, может, меня, или мистера Блэнки?

— Вот почему я и не люблю об этом говорить! Вы тоже злитесь, сэр, а это... неправильно? Мы ведь должны быть счастливы, что вернулись, а не досадовать друг на друга!

Джопсон выпалил это, как на исповеди, и слезы наконец покатились у него из глаз. Блаженны миротворцы, ибо они... что? Сколько еще таких людей будут ложиться под ноги ближним, чтобы смягчить удар? Забытые герои, мишени для неблагодарности, которые словно магниты притягивали чужие беды. Крозье поднялся.

— Прости меня, Томас. Тебе лучше лечь. Мне послать за кем-нибудь?

Джопсон отрицательно замотал головой, вытер лицо тыльной стороной руки, как ребенок. Взгляд его упал на что-то на каминной полке и посветлел.

— Мистер Бридженс подарил мне, — он указал на безделушку, — в благодарность за то, что уступил ему мемуары Росса. Тонкая работа! Хотите, возьмите себе, сэр. Вдруг у вас появится вдохновение? Вы же ничего не забрали оттуда.

«Как и никто из нас». В форте Черчилль они сменили и сожгли всю старую одежду, одеяла и прочие лохмотья, оставили только оружие, и от того поспешили избавиться, как только смогли. Ни раковин, ни камней, ни амулетов — ничего, кроме записей, сохраненных не столько ради себя, сколько для чинуш из Адмиралтейства. Позже, после их допросов, Крозье не нашел причин уничтожить тщательно составленную неполную правду. Ни слова о чудовище в их дневниках, только люди и их беды. Когда они с Джеймсом читали друг другу вслух, то безмолвно дополняли слова памятью, покуда и та не иссякла. Это называлось «не жить прошлым».

— Спасибо, — Крозье положил гладкую фигурку в карман, убедился, что она не выскользнет по дороге. — Я верну ее, когда выполню... Когда запишу то, что еще не забыл. Ты подумывал о том, чтобы сдать экзамен на лейтенанта, Томас? Эдвард говорил, учеба тебе удавалась. Мы оба были бы рады твоему продвижению по службе.

Джопсон смущенно улыбнулся.

— Я не умею приказывать, сэр, только исполнять приказы.

— Как знать. Ты можешь быть очень убедительным, когда хочешь. Спасибо за чай. Сообщи мне, как будут подвижки для плавания, хорошо? Кто знает, вдруг я пришлю тебе в дорогу черновики мемуаров. Ты хотел бы стать моим первым читателем?

— Почту за честь, сэр, — поблагодарил Джопсон, и на этой церемонии они расстались. Унося с собой фигурку медведя, Крозье надеялся, что забирает и часть заклятия, наложенного на маленький домик и его обитателя. Испуганный ложными вестями, испытавший затем облегчение и новый страх, он почувствовал, как голоден, только когда его чуть не шатнуло под грохочущий мимо кэб. Крозье зашел в булочную, полутемную и туманную от муки — или это в глазах у него помутилось? Ломая кусок пирога, собирая на крошки птиц, он брел дальше по улице, проклиная себя за боль в коленях и забытую трость, и уже падая, цепляясь какую-то стену, услыхал за спиной крик Джопсона и принял силу, с которой его подхватили, оттаскивая от пропасти назад, в теплую дребезжащую черноту.

* * *

— Ты меня чертовски напугал.

Доктор ушел полчаса назад, но Джеймс только сейчас сел подле него на кровать. Крозье устал смотреть и слушать, как он бродит по дому, отсылает кухарку, передает кому-то записки (даже звон монет гремел в ушах, как колокол), шепчется с доктором или сам с собой. Он не хотел провести вечер вместе вот так: прикованный к постели лекарскими наставлениями, вялый и старый. По Джеймсу было непонятно, остался ли он из жалости или потому, что желал остаться, и оттого хотелось выяснить все резко, без обиняков. Крозье приподнялся на подушках, еще слабый, запутавшийся в событиях слишком насыщенного дня.

— Я прошу прощения. Мне стыдно, что так получилось.

— А мне страшно, — Джеймс сцепил руки, закусил щеку изнутри. — Тебе придется рассказать, в чем дело. Я больше не куплюсь на твои отговорки, Фрэнсис. Выкладывай.

Крозье затеребил край одеяла. Доктор запретил ему волноваться (вы не бережете сердце, капитан, это может скверно закончиться), а Джеймсу словно бы понадобилось его добить. Сколько он помнил себя, их обоих, Крозье не замечал за Джеймсом выражения обычной жалости, на которую был так щедр Джопсон и какой делился иногда Бридженс, в ту пору уже замкнутый, но еще чистый, не запятнанный больной жаждой мести. Он вздохнул, избегая проницательного, какого-то чужого и враждебного взгляда — точь-в-точь как на «Эребусе» летом сорок шестого, когда он пытался развернуть судно обратно на север. Сэр Джон лепетал что-то про Грааль, а он, Крозье, сшиб крышку с сахарницы. Сейчас у него не хватит сил даже удержать стакан воды.

— Думаю, виной всему погода.

— Черта с два. Думаю, ты сходишь с ума, и мне надоело гадать, что еще ты вытворишь. Та записка...

— Ляг рядом. Прошу тебя, Джеймс... Я не могу смотреть на тебя такого.

Джеймс подчинился, вытянулся на постели, скрестив руки на груди. Тепло, что шло от него, перетекало через Крозье, не касаясь кожи. Это могла быть кукла или кусок льда, без разницы. Он повернулся, глядя на резкий профиль в свете лампы, вздохнул еще глубже.

— Ты был прав, опасаясь Бридженса, с самого начала.

Джеймс внимал ему, лишь изредка вставляя скупые вопросы. Это все больше напоминало капитанское совещание, одно из многих, которые они провели вдвоем в холодной каюте, коротая беспросветные вечера за списками провианта и картами. Карты эти позже являлись им обоим во снах, освобожденные ото льдов — одно сплошное море с редкими островками, волшебный широкий пояс до самого Тихого океана. И тогда, и теперь чудовище подстерегало их за бортом, но нынешний злой дух хотя бы четко обозначил свои намерения. Джеймс выслушал его признание о встречах с Бридженсом, о попытках того расшифровать дневник, об угрозах: темная, глухая чаща безумия, обрывы и топи.

— Три года. Немыслимо, что ты ничего не сказал мне.

— Ты был слишком слаб, а позже... — он вспомнил оправдания Джопсона. — Я не хотел все испортить.

— И вот к чему это привело. Ты должен был рассказать. Теперь любой, кого мы знаем, кто никак не причастен... Господи, Фрэнсис! Он не щадит детей!

— Может быть, это злосчастное совпадение, — промямлил Крозье.

Они молчали, глядя в потолок, но не видя там ничего, кроме трещин.

— Ему нужен я, — произнес Джеймс бесстрастно, как если бы увидел розыскной лист с наградой, объявленной за его голову. — Мера за меру. Все остальное, эта несусветица про души… чепуха, признай. Но если я прав, в таком раскладе хотя бы есть смысл. Но почему должны страдать невинные?

«Потому же, почему они страдают каждый день. Бог покинул нашу юдоль скорби, не слышит ни шепота, ни криков».

— Думаю, мне нужно уехать.

— Джеймс! — теперь сердце вправду остановилось на миг, а затем пустилось под откос неровным дробным стуком. Крозье повернулся, нащупал его пальцы, теплые, но как будто неживые.

— Не покидай меня.

Джеймс не убрал руку, но и не ответил, не отвечал так долго, что Крозье испугался и смирился: он не защитил, а значит, убил свое самое дорогое, единственное, что осталось.

— Я видел больше, чем ты думал, Фрэнсис. Тех инуитов, которых привел Ирвинг, а ты задержал в лагере. Как вы уходили на северо-запад, почти навстречу чудовищу, искали его. Как ты говорил с ними и с леди Безмолвной — она то появлялась, то исчезала. Я знал, что чьи-то имена Блэнки не внес в список для жребия, а некоторые написал по несколько раз. Тебе казалось, что я ничего не замечал, что жизнь была мне уже безразлична. Ты и представить себе не можешь, как сильно я хотел жить именно тогда и хочу теперь. Но если, чтобы отвратить от тебя это зло, я должен...

Крозье не дал ему договорить: притянул к себе и прижался сам, мешая дрожащие поцелуи с проклятиями. Божество или нет, Джеймс спустился к нему на грешную землю и был готов пасть еще ниже, только бы... нет, ни за что! Джеймс замер; жесткий блеск в его глазах не померк, но это был взгляд воина, за который Крозье так презирал его поначалу и полюбил потом. Полюбил, да — вот, услышьте и отчайтесь! Он издал какой-то глухой рык глубоко в горле, стон раненого зверя, который и восхищен силой охотника, и жаждет утащить его с собой.

— Я сделаю то, что он хочет. Напишу все, расскажу Россу, расскажу...

Тогда Джеймс отпихнул его и навалился сверху, прижимая к кровати. Жалобно звякнуло что-то, оставленное на столике доктором.

— Ты сделаешь то, что скажу я, старый ирландский дурак!

Это нельзя было назвать иначе, как нападением, но отчего они стали врагами, когда, как надолго? Джеймс налег на него всем телом, и Крозье подумал, что сейчас его укусят или ударят, но Джеймс отстранился так же резко, с искаженным лицом, сжал себя между ног, скрипя зубами и дыша так, что кожа над распахнутым воротом у него заблестела от пота. Он был не с ним сейчас, он и не был собой, охваченный жестокостью, что так не вязалась со всем, что чувствовал к нему Крозье. Чуть меньше одиночества и больше тепла, нечасто, но тем драгоценнее... Теперь Крозье сам съежился под одеялом, глядя на красивого зверя (тот шевелил губами, уперся кулаком в матрас и согнулся так, что волосы упали ему на лицо), стыдясь жара плоти и смутных, злых желаний. Похоже, они оба лишились рассудка, весь мир его лишен уже давно, ведь жизнь стала совсем другой после их возвращения, а все честное, будь то преступления или блага, осталось там, вмерзло во льды. Он смотрел, будто завороженный, как Джеймс едва успел расстегнуться, сжал член под головкой и кончил, рыча, стоя на четвереньках, забрызгав край рубахи и простыни. Задыхаясь, он повалился назад, спиной к прутьям кровати.

— Вот что... я об этом думаю, — прохрипел он, вытирая ладонь о что придется. — Ничего это не стоит, ни-че-го по сравнению с тем, через что мы уже прошли. И я люблю тебя, Фрэнсис, если ты еще не знал.

Господи, Господи... Крозье побледнел и, убрав одеяло, подполз ближе. Совсем не этого он хотел, совсем не так... Что же делать, если судьба распорядилась иначе, и вместо тепла и радости им достаются лишь муки? Он обнял Джеймса, не сразу поняв, что тот дрожит, вспомнил каждую тень смерти по углам — она так и не ушла оттуда, лишь изменила облик, взяла в фаворитки дурную молву. Он целовал руки Джеймса, роняя на них слезы, молча извиняясь за все, что уже погибло, вновь умоляя не уходить.

— Не будь жалким, — Джеймс обхватил его лицо, заставляя посмотреть на себя в упор. — Не будь таким, как тогда, на «Терроре». Сейчас у тебя нет оправданий, и Тома Джопсона здесь нет. Придется справиться самим.

Все часы до рассвета они составляли план, изредка наведываясь вниз, чтобы приготовить чай и перекусить чем-нибудь. К утру решено было скоро, но не чересчур поспешно ехать в Скарфскерри, оповестив об этом как можно больше народу, чтобы слухи наверняка дошли до Бридженса. До тех пор Джеймс намеревался употребить все свои связи (чертов Джон Барроу), чтобы отправить Литтла и Джопсона в Средиземное море или в Атлантику на хорошем корабле. Крозье следовало отчитаться в Адмиралтействе, прикинуться больным. Говорят, воздух Шотландии полезен для сердца. Если кто-то упомянет статью (неслыханная ложь, клевета!), Крозье сошлется на нее как на одну из причин своего недуга. Они отбудут вместе, не скрываясь, распустят слухи об издании совместных мемуаров (леди Джейн будет страшно негодовать). Бридженс не устоит перед искушением.

— Что ты хочешь сделать с ним, Джеймс?

— Зависит от того, как он себя поведет, — Джеймс курил на заднем дворе, высматривая на небе какую-то отдельную, еще не поблекшую звезду. — Я бы поговорил с ним. Он вправду нездоров, если живет так, как ты рассказывал. Иногда я смотрю на братца Уилла, как он сидит, зарывшись, среди своих картин и бумаг для парламента, и сомневаюсь в его рассудке. Я не могу подолгу находиться с ним рядом, никто не может. Боюсь, он закончит свои дни где-нибудь в глуши, как и Бридженс.

— А ты?

— Что «я», Фрэнсис? — трубка потухла, Джеймс выбил ее и растер крошки золы между пальцами.

— Где бы ты хотел...

— В Бразилии, — Джеймс улыбнулся одними губами, закрыл дверь и согнал Филина со своего стула. — Круг должен замкнуться. К тому же я давно мечтаю вырастить собственный кофе, хотя бы попробовать.

«Ты никогда не говорил об этом. Сколько же еще ты и не помышлял сказать мне, а я — тебе?» Цедя свой чай, Крозье перебирал в уме, какое признание он мог бы сделать в ответ на слова Джеймса, и нуждался ли тот в подобной откровенности. Что это, если не освобождение перед тем, как уйти прочь, избавившись от груза прошлого? Он, Крозье, рассказал Джеймсу о дне охоты то же, что и Литтлу и Джопсону. Все прочее суть подозрения больного ума, искажения памяти, сказки, вплетенные в быль. Он отрекся от правды уже слишком давно, чтобы поведать ее. Вот отчего требования Бридженса были невозможны — это как заставить утратившего веру вновь передать свою жизнь на милость высших сил.

Кое-что, однако, пришло ему в голову, и Крозье усмехнулся.

— Будь я законченным безумцем, спросил бы совета у покойной бабки Мойры. Она бы точно знала, как поступить. Поговаривали, моя бабуля была ведьмой. Я этим ужасно гордился — про себя, разумеется. Она всегда зрила в корень вещей и шла против течения, невзирая на камни и мели. Не нуждалась в одобрении людей, говорила глупцам в глаза, что они глупцы.

— Так вот от кого ты унаследовал свой чудесный нрав, — Джеймс дохнул на него остатками табака, руки его тоже пахли острыми, горькими черными листьями. — За чем же дело стало? Давай спросим!

Он достал откуда-то шиллинг, повертел его, показывая Крозье, давая несколько секунд, чтобы загадать. Игриво, со щелчком, подкинул в воздух: если, то... Крозье не успел возразить, что бабуля Мойра всегда гадала или по книге, или на картах, что металл денег был для нее слишком презренным. Еще она ходила в холмы, собирала какие-то травы, а потом зарывала их, сплетенные, на перекрестке. Выбранила его, восьмилетнего олуха, когда он без спросу взял в руки влажный, пахнущий колдовской Ирландией пучок.

Монета тускло взмыла над столом, ударилась ребром о дерево, скакнула вниз и укатилась в щель между половицами.


	6. Chapter 6

Они сняли коттедж недалеко от знаменитых «бакланьих камней», к востоку от рыбацкой пристани (дорога тянулась вдоль берега, как параллель, ездили по ней редко). Хозяин не стал спрашивать, на кой двум джентльменам халупа на четырех ветрах, без прислуги, накануне осени, которая здесь наступала раньше и злее. Они толком и не поняли, что говорил хозяин. Ужасный акцент.

— Как думаешь, сколько нам ждать, Джеймс?

— Сколько потребуется, Фрэнсис.

Они заняли ту из двух спален, из окон которой было видно море, а вторую превратили в рабочий кабинет. Крозье вправду сел за грубый стол, сложив перед собой гору дневников. Он решил скопировать уже написанное прежде, чем и без того с трудом понятные слова окончательно утратят контуры и смысл. Джеймс бродил по окрестностям с ружьем за спиной. Охотиться здесь было не на что. Вечерами коттедж продувало насквозь, и они взялись сами конопатить щели. Чайки кричали на крыше, дождь барабанил и собирался лужами у крыльца. За почтой и газетами надобно было ходить за двенадцать миль в Терсо; Крозье доверил это Джеймсу и его длинным ногам. Вот полезная особенность глуши — ни одна чужая птица не пролетит незамеченной. Он видел, как Джеймс возвращается, и выходил встретить его, словно они были одни на необитаемом острове.

— Есть новости?

— Нет, — Джеймс повесил шляпу на гвоздь, тряхнул волосами (аромат открытого моря, никаких айсбергов). — Думаю, никто не поверил, что мы вправду здесь. Потом опомнятся и перешлют мешок писем из Лондона.

Они не говорили друг другу, чего боятся, зачем у каждого наготове оружие, днем и ночью. Дыхание ветра, свитое из тысяч шепотов, как скрип и грохот льда: прислушайся и уловишь потусторонний голос. Они спали, крепко прижавшись друг к другу ради тепла. Джеймс грезил о своей кофейной плантации. Несколько раз ходили к тем самым камням, причудливым зубцам в воде, и к озеру Мей. Ничего на мили вокруг, только луга, далекие горы и море, рай для отшельника. Было довольно рискованно звать сюда врага (единственный врач из Терсо объезжал чуть ли не все графство), но оттого и по-своему весело. Джеймс подолгу стоял на берегу, точно маяк, глядя на север. Крозье хотелось скорее вернуться в относительное тепло коттеджа.

— Мы ведь проходили там, — Джеймс указал на горизонт, — в сорок пятом! Мистер Рид, мир праху его, пел что-то во славу здешних духов. Странно, я никогда не разделял моряцких суеверий, как и любых других. Не закапывал полевые цветы на перекрестках в полнолуние, это точно.

Крозье коробила его растущая беспечность, словно Джеймс то и дело забывал, ради чего они здесь, чего ради понадобилось заряженное ружье у него за плечом и рядом с постелью, куда они ныряли, заставив наконец разгореться старый камин. Он не мог свыкнуться с отныне постоянной близостью Джеймса, с тем, что больше не нужно было прятаться — не здесь, на этом отрезанном от внешнего мира краю земли. Слишком непохоже это было на любой другой лоскут его жизни, откуда ни режь; будто сон среди бурых трав, над серыми волнами. Крозье закрывал глаза: вот парусиновые стены, галечный пол под ногами, холод. Он вздрагивал, когда чайка стучала клювом о черепицу и заходилась пронзительным криком.

— Есть новости?

— Нет.

Джеймс осмелел и, верно, если бы не погода, ходил бы купаться нагишом. Крозье хмурился, переворачивая страницы, убивая время. «Мы словно сидим в засаде и ждем, пока мимо пройдет карибу. Глупый план, так дичь не поймать». Все это было ужасно глупо. Он злился за то, что Джеймс напуган меньше, чем следовало бы, что он гуляет по округе, смеется и, верно, уже знает каждую собаку в Терсо. Джеймса забавляло, что люди здесь почти ничего не слыхали об их экспедиции. «За кружкой эля они болтают о рыбе, Фрэнсис, больше ни о чем. Держу пари, они не помнят, который сейчас год».

Тысяча восемьсот сорок восьмой, и так будет всегда, пока...

— Я видел его, уже дважды. Теперь я уверен.

Крозье приподнял голову, взглянул на Джеймса, зарывшегося под одеяла, спокойного перед неизбежным. Такое же лицо у него было, когда они покидали корабли и когда Крозье уходил из их палатки перед охотой. В те времена он списал все на апатию и болезнь, и сейчас повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть, не проступила ли снова на коже цинга черными синяками.

— Когда? Где?

— Разве это имеет значение?

— Да, черт побери! — гневно воскликнул Крозье. — Это не забава и не розыгрыш, если ты ненароком позабыл! Нужно выследить его или...

— Он придет сам, не сомневайся. В городке говорят, он ездит на пароме. Разумеется, уже знает, что мы здесь. Завтра я прогуляюсь до пристани, подразню его немного.

«Я пойду с тобой, позволь», — одними глазами.

Джеймс отвернулся и задул свечу.

Единственную лавку на берегу они посещали по очереди раз в неделю: платили вперед, оставляя хозяину список продуктов. Мальчишка-посыльный на мохнатой карликовой лошадке привозил им, что требовалось, стучал в дверь и засовывал в карман пенни от щедрот Крозье. «Кэп'н», — так он его звал, растянув в улыбку щербатый рот, щелкнув пальцами козырек на видавшей виды шапке. Еще один сын морской, вряд ли пойдет дальше китобоя.

— Вот здесь живет кэп'н, сэр, и другой тоже. Я вас довел, как просили, сэр!

— Да, благодарю. Теперь ступай.

«Признавайся, йомен меткий: получил ты хоть монетку за свои труды?»

Крозье отложил перо. День был солнечный, и далеко за полдень ему хватало света. Он взял пистолет (легче, удобнее того, что он имел при себе на «Терроре»), подошел к двери. Джеймс опять бродил по берегу, грозился осмотреть развалины замка черт знает в скольких милях отсюда. Крозье не успел подумать, что делать, если Джеймс сейчас уже лежит далеко, за эти многие мили, истекая кровью в какой-нибудь расселине. Он спрятал пистолет за спину и открыл. Мальчик маячил посреди дороги рядом со своей лошадкой. Дети и звери всегда чуют беду. Крозье помахал ему, еще не глядя на того, на пороге. Все в порядке, парень! Все равно не успеешь за доктором на своем коротышке.

— Капитан.

— Мистер Бридженс, — он улыбнулся краем рта, как Джеймс, когда говорил о чем-то с презрением. — Вы заставили себя дожидаться.

— А вы заставили вас поискать, сэр.

Он больше не горбился, длинные седые волосы под шляпой были собраны сзади в шнурок. И сюртук, и штаны, и обувь, кажется, новые. С кожаной сумкой через плечо Бридженс напоминал натуралиста или рисовальщика, которому взбрела в голову блажь запечатлеть на бумаге здешние сомнительные красоты. Крозье пропустил его в дом, посторонившись, не показывая оружия. Он видел, как мальчик тащится на запад по дороге, то и дело оглядываясь, придерживая шапку. Поднимался ветер.

— Могу я спросить, где капитан Фитцджеймс? — Бридженс озирался на стены и двери. — Я приехал поговорить с вами обоими и не вижу резона...

— Придется пока со мной, — перебил его Крозье.

— Не вижу резона повторяться, — спокойно закончил Бридженс. Он снял шляпу, открыл сумку, порылся среди бумаг, извлек и поставил на стол фигурку медведя, точно такую, как у Джопсона. Крозье выругался, сшиб ее в угол рукоятью пистолета.

— Осторожнее, капитан. Вы уже достаточно его прогневали, не стоит еще больше...

Господи, как хотелось вцепиться ему в волосы, в глаза, повалить на пол и избить до полусмерти! Крозье стиснул челюсти перед волной брани. Негоже позориться перед каким-то вестовым. Он указал пистолетом на другой грубый стул, возле пустой кровати.

— Вы теперь всегда носите с собой оружие, сэр? Зачем?

— А вы сделались насмешником, мистер Бридженс, — если бы Крозье сейчас увидел свою улыбку в зеркале, то разбил бы его. — Не помню, чтобы раньше вы любили шутить.

— Ничуть. Я совершенно серьезен.

Крозье тоже сел. Бридженс все шарил глазами по полу, надеясь отыскать фигурку. Что ж, можно и подыграть ему, пока Джеймс не вернулся.

— Как видите, я внял вашему... совету, — Крозье издевательски повел рукой над дневниками, благословляя пустые и заполненные страницы. — Правда и ничего кроме!

— Рад слышать, сэр, — церемонно ответил Бридженс. Он подгреб сумку к себе, поднял и поставил на колени, как щит. Крозье постукивал пальцем по столешнице. Быстро темнело, нужно было добавить света.

— Ежели хотите, я почитаю вам вслух, — он вытащил из стопки наугад одну из тетрадей. — Вот... зима сорок седьмого. Тогда мы всё еще надеялись на оттепель. Цинга еще не свирепствовала, сэр Джон Франклин был жив. Я все удивлялся, как вы обходитесь при нем без капли спиртного?

— Так же, как вы не могли обойтись без него, сэр.

— Однако, какая дерзость, мой дорогой Джон! — собственный смех показался ему пиликаньем на гнилой скрипке. — Вот, послушайте...

— Простите, меня интересует совершенно определенный день, — настойчиво продолжал Бридженс. — Я ради этого проделал столь долгий путь, сэр. Не вынуждайте меня сожалеть...

Крозье оттолкнул тетрадку и схватился за пистолет — будто виски, вкус которого он так и не забыл, ударил ему в голову и в сердце, воспламеняя тонкие связи между тем и другим. Бридженс вздрогнул. Значит, он все-таки человек и может бояться — хорошо! Место, где должна была быть душа Крозье, наполнилось ликованием.

— Мы подождем капитана Фитцджеймса, — прошипел он, — а вы тем временем ответите на мои вопросы. Какого дьявола вы сотворили с той девочкой? Зачем прислали мне записку, что Том умирает? Вы стали странно непохожи на себя. Понравилось глумиться над слабыми, Джон? Над теми, кто слишком юн, или болен, или уже одной ногой в могиле?

— Понятия не имею, о чем речь, сэр.

— Я о мистере Блэнки! — Крозье не заметил, как сорвался на крик. — О нем, о девочке на пляже в Диле, о Томасе Джопсоне, моем третьем лейтенанте! Вы ко всем ним протянули свои грязные руки, проклятый могильщик!

Бридженс часто моргал, глядя в одну точку, словно стараясь сложить его слова в отдельные фразы и перевести их на понятный себе язык.

— Но ведь я предупредил вас, — наконец пробормотал он так тихо, что Крозье пришлось придвинуть свой стул поближе. — Я дал вам достаточно времени, сэр. Девочка поправилась, насколько мне известно. Она тоже была... всего лишь предупреждением. А что касается Тома Джопсона, сэр, то я, право, удивлен вашей уверенности, что он воротился оттуда живым.

Крозье размахнулся и влепил ему пощечину. Бридженс дернулся, крепче сжал края сумки и пригнулся над ней, втянув голову в плечи.

— Я могу предположить, — чуть громче продолжал он, вздохнув дважды или трижды, — как вы были расстроены, капитан, узнав о мистере Блэнки. Вам, верно, показалось, что он предал вас и капитана Росса, но в действительности как раз наоборот. Он хотел помочь. Нельзя вечно нести такой груз одному, им нужно делиться, даже если все от вас отвернутся.

— Вы просите хорошей трепки, Бридженс, за эту вашу ересь!

— Нет, сэр. Мистер Блэнки не назвал бы это так. Он уже сильно хворал, когда я приехал, и не виделся ни с вами, ни с другими офицерами. Знаете, какой смрад стоял в его спальне? Думаю, такой же, как у вас в каюте, когда бедный молодой Томас...

Вторая оплеуха пресекла этот поток, и на сей раз Бридженс поморщился от боли. Наклонившись, Крозье снизу смотрел в его лицо, на два тлеющих алых пятна, на морщинистые мешки под густыми бровями, скрывавшими глаза. Солнце, яркое еще четверть часа назад, ушло с небосклона, и вся серость мира потекла в комнату, моросью наискось по стеклу. Крозье вырвал поклажу Бридженса из его рук, швырнул в угол.

— Вы... имели наглость явиться к моему другу, когда тот умир-рал, — заикаясь, начал он, сжимая кулаки, чтобы унять зуд драки, — подписали свое вранье, этот мерзкий ш-шантаж, именем честнейшего человека...

— Но ведь он говорил вам о тьме среди людей Росса и наших выживших, — снова перебил его Бридженс. — Там, на корабле, который вез нас обратно. Я забыл имя — «Харон»?

— Вы еще и подслушивали? Это низко, мелкий вы человечишка!

— Переборки были тонкие, — пожал плечами Бридженс, — а я часто ходил с кормы в носовую часть, в лазарет. Вам и капитану Фитцджеймсу следовало вести себя потише. Боюсь, не я один заметил, сэр.

Шквал разверзся и обрушился на Крозье: загребая полные горсти сюртука и шейного платка, скользкого между пальцами, он дернул Бридженса на себя и сразу впечатал в стену, желая проломить им грязные кирпичи, ледяные наросты, покрытые мхом и дождем. Кажется, гром грохотал, или это он сам своей внутренней бурей разорвал обманчивый мир обители на северном ветру. Бридженс был как тюфяк, еле трепыхнулся, когда Крозье засадил ему кулаком под ребра, а локтем — в лицо. Он еще почти владел собой, не тянулся за пистолетом или свинцовым прессом для бумаг, хотя тот будет потяжелее фигурки из...

— Фрэнсис, что ты делаешь? Прекрати! Фрэнсис!

Рычащего, проклинающего всех святых, его оттащили прочь; стукнула дверь новым ударом грома, и Крозье повалился на собственную кровать. Он выдохся и, похоже, в пылу сражения покалечил сам себя — левая рука кровоточила, безымянный палец (для кольца, Фрэнк, которое ты никогда не наденешь нареченному своему) и мизинец распухли. Ругаясь, он сел, поправляя одежду, скрипя зубами, когда задевал пуговицы пораненной рукой. Он помнил, что ударил Джеймса на корабле, и то был последний раз, когда он дал себе волю. «Вот почему тебя никогда не примут в приличном обществе», — упрекала его бабка Мойра, готовя примочку для ссадин. Ха, драл он это общество вдоль и поперек!

— Джеймс! Какого черта? — и он снова упал на постель, плача и смеясь от того, как прохладно тонули в покрывале раскаленные добела сломанные ирландские пальцы. Тьма ползла из моря на берег, захлебываясь дождем, как чудовище, которому стало тесно в подводных чертогах. Что, если и тот зверь (Туунбак, кажется?) выйдет из ледяных волн, ведь чего стоит инуитскому духу-разрушителю переплыть какую-то там Атлантику? Полюбуйтесь, джентльмены, вот предмет для изучения вашим Полярным комитетом — истинный хозяин Северо-Западного прохода! Как вы полагаете, он пропустит караваны с чаем? Вы позволите пройти нашим клиперам, сэр Медведь?

Спотыкаясь, прижимая к груди раненую руку, Крозье выбрался из спальни. Палуба качалась, чайки орали, словно впервые попали в шторм, огни масляных ламп качались далеким блеском, полосой над порогом. Он увидел чье-то ружье на гвозде, пальто, пахнувшее прибоем. Нащупал и толкнул какую-то дверь.

Бридженс, обмякнув, сидел на том же стуле возле кровати, а Джеймс стоял перед ним на коленях с губкой и тазом, полным розовой воды.

— Ш-ш-ш!.. Гляди, что ты наделал, Фрэнсис!

«Я не хотел! Я не... Боже...» Джеймс обтер Бридженсу лицо, осторожно касаясь носа и скул, обмыл руки. Потом стащил с себя верхнюю рубаху и, ежась от холода, принялся разрывать ее на полосы.

— Вы слишком добры... капитан Фиссдже...

— Неправда, просто Фрэнсис зол. Все познается в сравнении, мистер Бридженс, вы не находите?

Шатаясь, Крозье оперся о стену, медленно, как из рассыпанных кусков, собирая мозаику: вот Джеймс перевязал рассеченный лоб Бридженса, вот ласково поправил ему волосы, выпавшие из шнурка. Вот он налил в чашку воды и помог Бридженсу напиться. Фигурка Туунбака стояла под лампой, блестя гладко отполированными боками.

— Ты не слышал, что он сказал, Джеймс! Это же зависть, зависть и ненависть! Он выслеживал нас, уже давно, и пойдет в Адмиралтейство, если его требования...

— Замолчи, Фрэнсис, — Джеймс наклонился, целуя руки Бридженса, касаясь головой его колен. От этого зрелища у Крозье сдавило горло. Он стоял, молча глядя, как Джеймс ластится к Бридженсу, робко, будто бы неумело, и как у Бридженса трясутся разбитые окровавленные губы. Джеймс гладил его по плечам, по щекам — поверженный идол и последний его жрец, защитник мира от гнева богов.

— Вы тоскуете по нему, Джон?

— Д-да! — Крозье не слышал звуков, но издавал их сам, глубоко внутри. — Каждую минуту с тех пор, как...

— Фрэнсис все расскажет, но немного позже. Вы должны отдохнуть. Вставайте, Джон, я помогу вам дойти. Обопритесь на меня, вот так.

Они скользнули мимо, как два призрака, не колыхнув и пламени свечи, только Джеймс взглянул на него, сквозь него, Крозье, так, словно его никогда и не было на свете. Дождь ослепил окна, разбросанные бумаги на столе напоминали те, другие — сокровище, зарытое в клоаке Уайтчепела, и послания в каменных пирамидах, и книги с блестящими корешками, где сквозь слезы и патоку нет-нет да и проглядывала правда.

Тогда Крозье неловко, как калека, сел, придвинул ближе самую яркую лампу и чернильницу и раскрыл на середине первую попавшуюся тетрадь.

** _1848_ **

Хрип, который издал Генри Пеглар, казался тем громче в окружавшей их тишине. Джопсон уже подошел, Литтл только успел поднять голову. Он стал медлителен в последнее время.

— Что с ним, капитан? Господи!

— Фрэнсис! — Блэнки встал, тяжело опираясь на ледоруб. Крозье повело, и вместе с обессилевшим фор-марсовым старшиной он опустился на камни.

— Лейтенант Джопсон... в лагерь! Мистеру Пеглару нужна помощь!

— А вы, сэр?

— Я в порядке, — он повторял это, как заклинание, нарочито бодрым голосом, — в полном порядке! Приведите людей с носилками. Предупредите мистера Бридженса, он должен быть у себя или с капитаном Фитцджеймсом.

— Есть, сэр! — Джопсон даже нашел в себе силы, чтобы почти бежать. Блэнки, что-то бормоча, склонился над бедным Пегларом, потом поднял флягу и закрутил крышку.

— Эдвард! — Крозье отряхнул брюки, и без того грязные, задубевшие, обретшие, как и все остальное, цвет этого острова. — С мистером Пегларом останется Томас. Мы должны идти дальше по следу. Вы же помните, сколько жизней зависит от того, сумеем ли мы кого-нибудь подстрелить.

— Да, сэр, — Литтл передал ему пули. Блэнки начал стаскивать с себя верхнюю поддевку: искоса поглядев на Крозье, он указал себе на затылок, потом на Пеглара, и скорчил жалостливую гримасу. Что ж, пускай, день сегодня был довольно теплый.

Спускаясь за холм, Крозье смотрел не столько себе под ноги, сколько на северо-запад. Литтл, никудышный следопыт, глядел на юг, точно ожидал увидеть стадо карибу, пасущееся на гальке на манер коров где-нибудь в Йоркшире. Порою еще на «Терроре» Крозье мечтал, чтобы рядом было больше таких исполнителей приказов, как его первый лейтенант, а иногда готов был обменять его на обычного смекалистого матроса. Он резко остановился, похлопал себя по карманам и за пазухой.

— Проклятье, Эдвард, кажется, я забыл фляжку! Ждите меня здесь или продвигайтесь на юг, но не шумите. Я скоро вернусь.

— Сэр.

Шагая обратно, Крозье едва не обернулся, но сдержался, памятуя о том, что так лишь больше будет похож на преступника. Он не успел продумать все как следует, слишком мало оказалось времени, да и Джеймс... Жизнь Джеймса, то, что от нее осталось, заполонила его мысли, и в итоге толкнула вперед, к этому... А если не выйдет, если ничего не выйдет? «Ты перестанешь страдать, Фрэнсис. В случае успеха все будет наоборот. Подумай, стоит ли оно того?»

Он боялся, что придется ударить Пеглара прикладом, но слабость и «вода» сделали то, что должно. Парень лежал на земле так, как оставил его Крозье, с куском серого тряпья под головой. Блэнки посасывал пустую трубку.

— Выпьешь, Фрэнк?

— Обойдусь, — он снял ружье и сумку, отложил их подальше, за могилу мистера Синклера. Лег навзничь в шаге от Пеглара, отвернулся от солнца. — Как думаешь, сколько нам ждать?

— Сколько придется. Или хочешь послать гонца, поторопить Его Величество Полярную Задницу?

Крозье рассмеялся тихо, чтобы слышали только он да Блэнки. Затем, уже серьезно:

— Ты должен уйти, Том. Что-то мне подсказывает... тебе нельзя...

— Ох, заткнись! Быть может, он заберет меня. Я давно готов и не хочу мучиться совестью до конца своих дней. А теперь давай помолчим немного.

И они умолкли. Прикрыв глаза, Крозье по перемене ветра чувствовал, как набежали тучи, как сильнее потянуло холодом сквозь мерзлую каменную толщу, шерсть, ткань, кожу и кости. Он почуял смрад — сначала вдалеке, случайный след в воздухе, потом ближе, студеным потоком, и наконец совсем рядом, лавиной ледяной трупной духоты. Галька захрустела под тяжелыми лапами (или это Блэнки поднялся и пошел ему навстречу?), и Крозье зажмурился, стараясь не думать ни о чем. Если такая мелочь, как одна душа, способна... Джеймс, Джеймс!.. Сознание не вынесло страха и вони вокруг и свернулось в темноту, защищая его от самого себя.

Крозье очнулся. Кто-то — Блэнки, слава Богу! — тормошил его, легонько пихая под руку ледорубом.

— Он ушел, хвала богам. Он больше не появится.

Повернув голову, Крозье только и увидел, что приоткрытый в удивлении рот Пеглара и его остекленевшие, подернутые тоской глаза. Дыхание, едва различимое, не смогло бы колыхнуть и огонька свечи.

— Вставай, — снова Блэнки. — Ты поступил правильно, Фрэнк. Никто никогда тебя не поймет, но ты сделал то, что следовало. Теперь вставай и иди. Эй, фляжку не забудь.

Крозье поднялся, кряхтя, забрал из укрытия оружие. Не помянув никого, вылил остатки из фляги на землю. Блэнки уже вытащил подзорную трубу и смотрел в сторону лагеря. Генри Пеглар уставился в небо, серое и бесплодное, как и земля под ним.

** _1851_ **

— Это все, Фрэнсис?

Он с трудом разлепил веки, шевельнул одеревеневшими ноющими пальцами. В душной темноте едва тлел камин, свеча догорала на столе. Он не понимал, где и с кем находится, какой сейчас день, почему окна закрыты не шторами, а ставнями. Кто-то забрал у него тетрадь, отставил чернильницу, чтобы та не перевернулась, не загубила его труды. Джеймс с исписанным вырванным листком бумаги в руке сидел рядом. Лицо его казалось немного прозрачным.

— Все, что я помню, — еле ворочая языком, ответил Крозье. — Я действовал... по наитию, никто меня не учил. Я просто подумал, что если тварь больше всего хочет прогнать нас с острова, можно попробовать... откупиться. Росс проделал что-то подобное в тридцать втором, перед выходом к обломкам «Фьюри». Да, он потерял всего троих в той экспедиции, но ведь никто не считает умалишенных.

— Его человек, избранный для... — Джеймс пошелестел страницей. — Он выжил?

— Блэнки сказал, бедняге было бы лучше умереть.

Джеймс понуро кивнул, так что прядь волос упала ему на глаза. Крозье не протянул руку, не стал поправлять. Он знал, что Джеймс сейчас уйдет, и не желал лишней боли напоследок. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Что ты об этом думаешь? Только честно.

Неопределенное, досадливое движение плеч, точно крылья за спиной хотели расправиться и не могли.

— Не знаю, Фрэнсис. Стоила ли моя жизнь такой жертвы? Разве все мы ее заслужили?

— В то время я думал, что да, но после того, как Бридженс... Теперь уже сомневаюсь, — признался Крозье. Ему вправду стало легче, он как будто истончался, испарялся, просачиваясь наружу сквозь плохо затертые щели. Может, если бы они умерли там и тогда, то уже успели бы привыкнуть к пустоте или новому бытию, ежели таковое существует? А так... уже четвертый год они висят на слабых нитях, не достигая ступнями опоры, качаясь на ветру. Ну, разве что Ирвинг быстро отяжелел, сорвался и приземлился, как кошка, на четыре лапы. Впрочем, Ирвинг всегда верил, что их спасло чудо, то есть высшее добро.

— Я должен подумать, — Джеймс сам убрал волосы за ухо, — но до тех пор... Нужно что-то решить с...

Он махнул свернутой в трубку страницей в сторону спальни. Крозье нахмурился: Бридженс не отважился посетить его лондонское жилье, но здесь таки пропитал ядом отчаяния и эту комнату, и другую. Придется хорошенько проветрить перед отъездом, не хватало еще оставить хозяину дом с привидением.

— Я отдам ему запись, — Крозье потянулся за листком, — пусть делает с ней что пожелает.

— Нет, я сам, — и Джеймс встал, отбросив на миг кривую крылатую тень. — Полечи руку. Я выпровожу Бридженса, и завтра же мы уедем. Или сегодня, я не знаю, который час.

Крозье всхлипнул, зажав рот кулаком. Он надеялся, что Джеймс этого не расслышал, но почувствовал теплые пальцы в волосах и сзади на шее, и затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях, как не плакал никогда, даже на похоронах Блэнки. Сквозь слезы он смотрел, как Джеймс натягивает шинель, прячет страницу в карман, берет ружье и идет с ним в спальню. Он хотел сказать что-то подобающее («Да поможет нам Бог», иные слова-обереги), но это выглядело мелким кощунством. Бог давно был здесь ни при чем, с тех самых пор, как Крозье оставил в могиле Генри Пеглара собственную Библию.

Он не стал провожать Джеймса и Джона, мечте которого вот-вот суждено было сбыться. Поднял попавшую под подошву фигурку медведя, повертел ее под огарком, поцеловал и бросил в камин. Из сумки в углу вытряхнул какое-то тряпье, бумаги... отыскал дневник Пеглара и, обернув носовым платком, отложил в сторону. Когда Джеймс вернется, они разведут огонь и наконец отправят прах к праху. Чистое пламя, что может быть лучше?

Минуты или часы спустя — еще не рассвело, ночь дремала над побережьем — он услышал выстрелы: один и почти сразу второй. Это Эдвард Литтл увидел карибу и хорошо прицелился. Это палят в воздух люди из отряда Рэя и Кинга, и лают собаки, и проводник-индеец бежит вперед с санями для раненых. Это залпы над могилой сэра Джона, и китайские пули, которым не суждено было убить Джеймса, и сам Фрэнсис Крозье во чреве корабля заряжает пистолет, снова и снова подносит дуло к виску, жмет на курок с каждым приступом боли.

Он погрузил сломанные пальцы в холодную воду, окропил место, где сидел Бридженс и где он упал, прошептал полузабытые заклинания бабки Мойры, а остатки выплеснул в окно. Накинул сюртук поверх свитера и вышел на крыльцо, навстречу алеющей ленте зари. Смотрел, как летит чайка, как духи спешат под свои камни, негодуя вполголоса на шум поутру. Смотрел на восток, потому что откуда бы ни появился теперь Джеймс, он точно придет с восходом солнца.

_Luar na Lubre, “Romeiro ao lonxe”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для команды fandom Terror на летнюю Фандомную битву 2019.
> 
> Иллюстрации к фанфику:  
Автор денисова: https://i.ibb.co/4NKwF7S/pic-5.jpg, https://i.ibb.co/kJDcK1G/pic-6.jpg, https://i.ibb.co/mBLkspN/pic-7.jpg, https://i.ibb.co/sQnTMmf/pic-8.jpg


End file.
